Nalu Love Fest 2014-2016
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the 2014-2015 Nalu Love Fests, Prompts: fantasy, first time, foreplay, heat, kinky, shy, dom/sub, sexy and breasts/muscles. 2015: honeymoon, Laughter,Feed my Desire, Comfort, Fired Up, Clothes, Domestic, Sexting. 2016: sweet/rough, intimacy(sequel to 'sexting'), bite, moans, fingers, toys, masturbation, happy end
1. Fantasy

Nalu Love Fest 2014 bonus prompt: fantasy

* * *

"So tell me already, what's your fantasy?" Natsu placed one finger between Lucy's shoulder blades and dragged it slowly down her naked back. The slayer smiled as the blonde turned her head to answer.

"For the last time, I don't have a fantasy." She pouted, "Who said you could stop with the massage?"

"Answer me or no more massage." Natsu shifted his weight and the bed creaked alarmingly.

"You need to seriously fix the bed frame."

"Tell me your fantasy and I'll buy us a new bed frame." Grinning, Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms. She settled into her usual position as 'little spoon', humming with contentment as her lover pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck. Despite having slaked their passions an hour ago, Lucy could feel a new coil of desire begin to stir low in her belly as Natsu's fangs dragged teasingly against her nape.

Gently she grasped his hands and moved them from her rib cage to her breasts. His warm hands softly kneaded her chest. Lucy moaned and ground her backside against Natsu's growing erection.

"Fuck, I love to hear you moan." Natsu slipped his left hand down his mate's torso and played with the sensitive skin of her hip. Lucy was enjoying Natsu's attentions, but the light teasing touches were maddening.

"Natsu, I want more."

"Nuh uh, not until you come clean about your fantasy." In direct opposition to his words, he kept stroking Lucy's soft skin, tracing a random pattern that dipped closer and closer to her crotch. "You can tell me anything." Natsu whispered this into her ear and chuckled as she aggressively grabbed his hand and guided his finger into her moist heat.

"I know." Lucy gasped as Natsu added another finger. "Give me what I need, that's always been my fantasy. Fast when I need it fast; hard, slow, loving, rough... any which way I get satisfied by you, Natsu."

The pink haired dragon slayer grinned, his wide smile a thing of beauty. "I'll get right on that."


	2. First Time

_**Nalu Love Fest 2014**_

_**prompt: first time**_

_**rating: M**_

_**A/N: For the sake of argument, in this fiction, Lucy and Natsu have decided to save full on sex for their wedding night. They haven't always kept their hands (or mouths) to themselves and are better able to please each other.**_

* * *

Locked away in the finest hotel room Hargeon had to offer, Natsu offered a toast to his favourite person in the whole of Earthland. "Everything is better when we're together."

Blinking back tears, Lucy tossed back her drink and set down the empty glass on a polished table. She smiled brilliantly and reached for Natsu's hand. Now that the time was upon them, she felt a bit shy and nervous. Oh, she was anticipating good things. She knew the mechanics of the act involved, but waiting had ratcheted up her desires and sublimating her passions made her feel like she might burst before assuaging her need.

A goofy grin on his face, Natsu took hold of his partner's hand and stroked it gently with a calloused thumb. Lucy shivered and dove into Natsu's arms for a hug. She tucked her head against his chest, accidentally knocking him with the tiara that was finally coming loose after several hours of dancing and carousing.

Lucy took a steadying deep breath. The comforting scent of her partner filled her lungs; fire, spice and the tang of a healthy man's sweat. Natsu carefully removed the sparkly hair accessory and placed it next to Lucy's glass. She murmured her thanks and snaked her arms around his neck as he returned his full attention to his bride.

Lucy could feel her heart and his beating fast. A soft smile and luminous eyes shone up into almost ebony eyes and a blinding grin. Lucy slid her fingers into the spiky pink locks of her husband, tugged gently and gave him a kiss brimming with need. His moan made her heart palpitate, and she wasn't sure if that was what set her knees to feeling weak, or it was the tender touch of his tongue in her mouth.

Lucy and Natsu began to struggle out of their wedding finery. His tie and shirt were easily undone, and Lucy was distracted by his incredible abs. She traced the ripples of his hard muscles over and over as he kept his mouth fused to hers and he with great effort attempted to undo the dozens of buttons adorning the elegant line of her spine.

Pushing against his rock hard stomach, Lucy managed to turn in his embrace and present him with her back. Standing with her head bowed, Lucy waited. The sudden slowing down of clothes removal was maddening. No words were exchanged. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck, the coiling of desire low in her stomach was building into a fine conflagration. His nose snuffled between her shoulder blades and she felt the nip of his fangs. Lucy trembled but kept still, even though she desperately wanted to strip off the encumbering layers of white silk.

Playing with each inch of newly revealed skin, Natsu opened the buttons at a steady leisurely pace. The tips of his fingers traded turns with the tip of his tongue learning each indent of Lucy's spine. Lucy still stood with her head bowed, but now clutching the loose top of her gown to her breasts. Natsu moved his hands to grasp at her hips and drew her against his groin. Feeling his solid want against her buttocks gave her the impetus she needed to drop her bodice, moving her hands to cover his.

Lucy looked down at her left hand, newly adorned with an engagement ring and simple wedding band that matched the one on the larger tanned hand gripping her hip. Together they shimmied her dress down and off, kicking it away.

Clad in a gossamer slip, Lucy tugged Natsu's hands up to caress her breasts. He moaned his appreciation into her ear. The moist warm air made the fighting butterflies in her stomach begin a new battle. He whispered tender words of love and longing against her neck, interspersed with tiny nips and suctioning licks. His fingers found her now erect nipples and traced her areolas.

Unable to keep silent, Lucy panted and emitted a keening cry as one of his bites coincided with a pleasurable tweaking of her nipples. She felt his grin against her over-heated skin. She turned in his arms and pushed his dress shirt down and off. His sudden gasp and intake of breath allowed her to attack the button of his fly and unzip his pants in record time. A light dusting of pink coated each of their cheeks, and shyness dried their mouths.

Words weren't needed as Natsu stepped out of his trousers and herded Lucy towards the large bed dominating the center of the room. The generic hotel bedspread was covered with rose petals and had already been turned down. Feeling the edge of the bed meet the back of her knees, Lucy opened her eyes and gazed into the loving face of her groom.

Caught up in another dizzying kiss, they twined their fingers together. Drawing apart for breath, Natsu gently pressed his brow against Lucy's; a precious moment hovering between the known and unknown of physical pleasure. Anticipation setting her pulse to racing, Lucy gave Natsu quick fluttering kisses along his jaw line. She marked him with love; each bite as hard as she dared, his deep groans goading her on.

She sat down on the bed and pushed the straps of her slip down her arms. Mutely looking up at her husband, Lucy arched an eyebrow. His own eyes growing wider, Natsu removed his boxers and watched in lust as his beautiful wife allowed the second last barrier between them to skim down to her waist. Pouting slightly, Lucy shifted her weight on the bed.

Hot greedy fingers reached for the edge of the slip and pulled. Being as Lucy was sitting down, she moved forward with it. A giggle escaped her lips and she laid back and arched her hips as Natsu tried again. The scent of rose permeated the air further, but not enough to mask the delicious arousal Natsu detected; hers and his. Naked, save for lacy panties, Lucy scrambled further onto the bed.

His arousal jutting proudly, Natsu joined his wife on the bed, crawling to her with slow purpose. Kneeling before her, he grasped Lucy's ankles with warm hands and spent time tracing the delicate arch of each foot and exploring the skin behind her knees, the soft expanse of her thighs and higher. Lucy was feeling a languorous pleasure, but needed to give as well as receive. Reaching down, she drew Natsu forward on top of her supine form.

His bare flesh pressed against hers was heaven. Greedily, Lucy ran her fingers down his arms and back again to steal down his back and clutch his ass. She squirmed, pressing up against his erection. Her legs splayed open and she gasped in time with Natsu's grinding against her core. Her mind was a hazy mass of want and desire. There was a tension building up, a golden glow just waiting to burst open and shower pleasure upon her.

Another keening cry was forced from her as Natsu drew his thumb over the crotch of her saturated panties. Pleased with the response, he repeated the action. Her musk was driving him insane with want; he bent his head down, drew aside the scant covering over her flesh and tasted her. He opened his mouth wider and moaned, his tongue giving ministrations to Lucy's clit and then penetrating deeper. He stopped thinking, only acting and reacting to his bride's panted moans.

The scream wrung from Lucy's lips made Natsu feel powerful, like his magic was running wild. Her legs trembled from her release and he drew her soaked panties down and off without any resistance. He laid beside her and cuddled her, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind an ear. Her hands roved over his body, gripping his shoulders then dancing down his flank and over to skim over his groin.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's intake of breath and repeated the same teasing touch. Gaining confidence and loving the low growls he couldn't help producing, Lucy stroked his penis. She gripped harder at his insistence and marvelled at the satiny feel of his skin over such thick hardness.

Desiring more, Natsu guided Lucy up onto her knees facing away from him. He nudged her knees apart and covered the head of his cock with her fluids. He pushed inside a scant inch and paused; determined to savour each new sensation. Her walls were tight, slick and warm. Lucy had no words to describe the incredible sensation of being filled with her lover. Anxious to feel more, she opened her legs further and whined softly.

Answering her plea, Natsu pulled back the slightest amount and thrust another inch inside. Hands gripping her generous hips, he pulled her backside to himself as he gave another shallow thrust. He could feel the last barrier stretch and break. Lucy gave a pained cry that choked off and turned into a throaty moan of pleasure.

Her panting and his growls mingled in the air as skin slapped against skin. Natsu's hips ground out steady strokes, an expectant pressure gathered and built higher and higher as Natsu thrust faster. He grunted, the wet heat gripping his member was driving him out of his mind. Desperate to pleasure his wife, he bent forward and caressed the engorged pearl of her clit as he kept bucking his hips forward with a powerful motion. Feeling the walls of Lucy's channel clamp down trigged Natsu's orgasm and he roared his pleasure.

Silver dots danced in his vision; collapsing next to his exhausted wife, Natsu kissed her palm. Lucy smiled, the whole of her loving heart in her eyes. Together they spoke, "I love you, weirdo."


	3. Foreplay

Natsu jumped into Lucy's bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He sighed and luxuriated in the soft comfort of his best friend's bed. Lucy was going to be home soon, and he wanted to relax before she complained and endeavoured to throw him out. An attempt doomed to fail - after agreeing to be his girlfriend, as her boyfriend, Natsu had certain rights.

'Girlfriend', 'boyfriend'; paltry terms for the mass of emotion he felt towards the celestial mage. A soft smile played about his lips; even though from the beginning of their friendship he had been sneaking into her bed, Lucy still acted weird.

Natsu's lips curved up even more, he could hear the jingle jangle of Lucy's keys in her front door, and her soft voice humming. Various noises made themselves known as Lucy walked about. She briefly came into her bedroom, glancing at the slayer shaped lump. Her hum kept its even tune and she exited, heading for the bathroom. Natsu could hear the shower run and fifteen minutes later Lucy slipped into bed, clad in a tank top and sleeping shorts.

Instead of the expected shriek, Natsu was surprised with silence. He turned to watch his partner settle down, pulling the covers up higher to under her chin.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "How come you aren't yelling?" Lucy rolled over and snuggled against his body. He grinned, the scent of Lucy made him feel hot all over. No matter how many times they expressed their love in a physical manner, the beginning tingle of anticipation felt new all over again.

She inched her face closer and stared into his eyes. "Remember what we discussed two months ago?"

"Um, we've talked about a lot of things." Natsu gulped as his mind raced, trying desperately to remember what on Earthland Lucy was referring to. "Um, stay out of your fridge?"

"Nope. But good guess."

"Stop setting fires?"

"Like you could if you tried."

"Use the door?"

Lucy sighed, "I guess I'll have to punish you for forgetting. I'll go easy on you because using the door is part of what we talked about." Her eyes gleamed with mischief, Natsu laid motionless in bed, wondering what his partner could be up to.

She launched a tickle attack, dancing her fingers up Natsu's ribs and coaxed hearty laughter from him. He thrashed and protested to no avail.

"I told you no more sneaking into my bed from the window! The neighbours are convinced there's a thief in the neighbourhood!"

"But Luce! Doors are boring!"

"I'll let you make it up to me, give me an hour of foreplay and I'll forgive you." The blonde fluttered her eyelashes coquettishly.

"Well, if you insist. That just might be the thing to teach me a lesson."

"As you would say, I'm all fired up." Lucy pulled away slightly and grinned down at Natsu, her elbows pinning his shoulders. "I burn for you." She brushed her lips against his and sighed sweetly.

Slowly, the slayer opened his mouth and reached out with his tongue. Lucy glided her own tongue against his and leisurely stroked her hands into his soft pink hair. Her eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed the warmth and spice of Natsu's kiss. Growling softly, he sucked on Lucy's plump lower lip. She snapped her eyes open and Natsu released her flesh only to nuzzle at the juncture of her neck.

"A whole hour of foreplay?" Natsu punctuated his sentence with a nip on the blonde's neck. "You'll be screaming long before then for me to finish you off."


	4. Heat

"Why is it so hot in here?" Lucy padded into her bedroom, still towelling her hair dry. "So help me, if I have to shower again..." The blonde stood immobile in the center of her room as she took in the sight of Natsu lounging naked on her bed.

"C'mere Luce." Natsu crooked his finger at his lover and best friend. "You'll wanna shower again, but after." He grinned sweetly, "Surprise! I'm in heat!"

She walked to the edge of the bed. Frowning more at his statement than at his nudity, Lucy crossed her arms over her towel clad breasts. "I thought being in 'heat' was more for females than males."

"Dragons are special!" Natsu said in a boastful tone. "Igneel told me this could last up to a month."

"A whole month? Why so long?" Lucy started feeling anxious. Natsu was emitting waves of heat that made sweat bead on her whole body. "Can you dial down the furnace?"

"There's only one way to bank my fire," Natsu grabbed Lucy's towel and flung it away. He pulled her onto the bed, their bare skin rubbing in a delightful manner. "It's gonna have to burn itself out."


	5. Kinky

_**Attention: Smut alert! All underaged persons should not read this fiction. Adults, you've been warned. Proceed with caution.**_

_**This little 'gem' has been edited and cleaned up for consumption for fan fiction. The link to the full version is on my profile, or one could search tumblr where I write under the pseudonym 'nalufever'. **_

* * *

Hot fingers clutched Lucy's hips. She giggled and gasped as Natsu pressed fevered kisses and licked the remains of chocolate sauce from her abdomen. Arching her back, she fairly shrieked as his tongue trailed from her belly button to the triangle of curly blonde hair, erasing the last traces of whipped cream. Strong hands kept her wrists shackled, pressed into the softness of her bed. Her heart racing, Lucy could feel Natsu's breath on her groin, soon followed by the electric shock of the flat of his tongue on her weeping sex. She bit her lips, trying to keep silent, but the exquisite feelings engendered by his lovemaking were too strong to suppress. She moaned loudly in sync with the darting of his tongue.

He sub vocalized his satisfaction with a hum, releasing her hands and moved his hand to toy with her. Her hands fisted the sheets in an effort to keep her tethered to the mortal realm. Natsu savoured the moisture released by his actions and rubbed harder. Her back arched further as Lucy thrust her hips against his thirsty mouth. Her cries of passion were spurs to his own. He could feel his control crumbling, he needed to slake his passion sheathed inside his mate.

Natsu drew himself up and over the celestial mage, preparing her for his possession. After coating himself in her female essence, he pushed between her eager thighs. Each mage sighed and groaned at the bliss of union. His hips pumped and thrust steadily.

Lucy released her grip on the linens to roughly grasp Natsu's head, each of her thumbs bracketing his lips. Gently, her fingertips caressed behind his ears. Lucy was rewarded with a full body shudder. His hips slowed down and then resumed pounding faster into her wet depths. Natsu stared into her eyes. Deliberately, he rubbed his fangs against her thumbs. Her eyes widened as he continued his assault and swirled his tongue over and around her right thumb, sucking it with strokes of his entire tongue.

With a grin, Natsu flattened over Lucy and rolled their connected bodies. She wriggled her knees forward and began to ride. Breasts proudly outthrust, she rocked back and forth, searching for the special angle that would send her soul soaring. She placed her hands on his thighs for support. Natsu could feel his impending orgasm build. Her warm and wet channel tightened around his member spasmodically. He grunted and bucked his hips up as Lucy pushed hers down, emitting her own primal sounds.

"Fuck me harder," was her prayer; her voice was almost guttural, "Kiss me Natsu, I want to taste myself on your lips."

Natsu grabbed her by the upper arms and mashed their lips together in a desperate open mouthed kiss. Lucy moaned and her thighs trembled. Natsu rained kisses on her breasts. Chest heaving in exertion, the blonde screamed her bliss. Natsu shouted his satisfaction, his very being drained of energy.

Lucy sat motionless until Natsu softened and withdrew. Thoroughly pleasured, they snuggled in each other's arms.

Gradually his heart rate slowed and Natsu regained some of his higher brain functions. "That was the best idea you've had yet Lucy! Are all the kinky stories you've written this much fun?"

Rolling to her side, Lucy smiled at Natsu. "If you like, we can schedule another one for next weekend." She winked and added, "I'm tired, let's sleep. Can you get up and turn off the video lacrima? Take off the costume, but leave on the maid's cap. You look sweet."


	6. Shy

**_A/N: More smut ahead, and for those of you searching for more lovely Nalu stories, check out my friend's entries, obsessedwithnalu. Today's prompt is my nod to her wonderful stories dealing with Edo Natsu and Lucy._**

* * *

"I don't know what your problem is with this costume Lucy!" Natsu held up the black leather bustier and grinned happily. "Edo-Lucy ran around in this sort of thing all the time, no problems!"

His blonde partner scowled and snatched it from his hands. "I'm not her! This shows a lot of skin!" Lucy wished she'd had more time to learn any of the forty-eight torture techniques her counter-part was proficient at. Having the ability to turn Natsu into a pretzel would lessen the amount of teasing she'd have to endure.

"But Luce!" Natsu whined, "I'm looking at a large percentage of your skin right now! And all of your outfits you wear on a daily basis show off your assets."

Two bright spots of colour appeared on her cheeks as she held the risqué garment over her breasts and studied her reflection. "That's different! My outfits cover me decently. This scrap of leather is meant to drive a man crazy with desire. I want to look," she lowered her voice a little and blushed, "sexy for you at the Halloween party."

"Is this the same girl with two dozen bikinis in her closet? You have no problem with two triangles of fabric over your breasts on a beach and you're self-conscious to wear basically a leather swim suit at a party?" Natsu rummaged in the parcel for the rest of the costume. He withdrew a shiny thigh-high boot and dropped it on the rumpled bed. "Is this the same girl who owns three micro mini-skirts and maybe two dozen midriff-bearing tops? You wear lots of skimpy clothes on missions, at the guild, when we go out to the movies and dinner." Turning to face his flustered girlfriend, Natsu held up tiny leather shorts. "Granted, these do look more like underwear to me."

Lucy pouted and held out her hand for the shorts. "Clothes for every day activities are different than an outfit designed to enflame your passions. I'm gonna try it on and see how it looks. Turn around."

Natsu sat on the edge of the bed, "I've seen everything already."

"Humour me, I feel shy right now."

"You're such a weirdo, I like watching you." Natsu chuckled. "I've been watching you for a long time, it's even better now I get to touch you."

"What?!"

Natsu covered his ears, "Damn Luce! The only time I like you screaming is when it's my name." He paused and considered his statement further, "in bed, preferably when I'm eating you out."

Another surge of heat and embarrassment swept over the blonde's face. "That makes me embarrassed."

"What, me going down on you? I thought all the moaning and screaming meant you liked it." Natsu pulled Lucy onto the bed with him and hugged her.

Lucy hid her face against Natsu's chest and mumbled, "Proper young ladies don't discuss such things."

"No worries there, you're a weirdo." Natsu patted Lucy's hair, "I guess dragons are more sensible once they accept their mate. You're the piece of me I never knew I needed until we met." He laughed. "We'll just have to give you therapy until you get over your shyness."

The celestial mage found herself pushed flat on her back. "W-what are you doing?"

Smiling his patented panty removing grin, Natsu began to pop open the front clasp of her bra. "Were you too busy thinking about having sex with me? This is lesson one in getting rid of your shyness."

Lucy never got the chance to try on her Edo-Lucy costume fully that night, but the sex while wearing the spike heeled boots and nothing else was indeed therapeutic.


	7. Domsub

_**A/N: more adult content, but you knew there'd be more, right? Slightly more explicit version at Archive of our Own, click on the link on my profile.**_

* * *

"Natsu? Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" Lucy stroked her hand down his spine and over his naked buttocks. She gave his ass a light slap and grinned, "I love that sound."

"I always knew you were a weirdo." Natsu playfully tugged a strand of her hair, "Give me another kiss."

"And what do you say?" Lucy rubbed a fingertip against his parted lips. "And how will you show your appreciation?" She smiled in anticipation.

"Your dragon says please," Natsu immediately moved to press closer to kiss his mate.

Lucy showed him the flat of her palm. Shaking her head 'no', the blonde gave her partner a more serious look. "Tch tch, you know you have to wait for permission. I shall have to punish you for overstepping your boundaries."

Seeing her lips thin into a tight line surged the boiling blood in his veins. Natsu relished discipline meted out by Lucy. Each little bite, fisting of the hair or tweak of the nipple was a back handed reward and only increased his ardour. He closed his eyes to concentrate his other senses. His heart thudded faster and louder to his ears. Almost panting he waited for correction.

Lucy enjoyed the power she wielded over her dragon, he was hers as certainly as she was the possessor of her celestial keys. She was a merciful woman; striking swiftly, Lucy swatted the same spot on his ass. Natsu's groan of pleasure spiked her own. "How will you show your appreciation?" Lucy gave his buttock another love tap, "Beg me."

"Please! Luce, I want your kiss." These words oozed with salacious intent.

A considering smirk stole across the celestial mage's face, she rolled onto her back. "Get on your knees and worship at my altar."

"Yes mistress!" Eagerly he knelt between her thighs and savoured the taste of his partner. Her juices began to flow and Natsu moaned.

Lucy squirmed, mashing her hips to his mouth. Natsu inserted two fingers into his favourite heaven. His member twitched, throbbing in tune with his mate's enthusiastic cries. Continuing his oral assault, Natsu licked and pressed down.

Digging her heels into the mattress, Lucy arched her hips higher and screamed her joy. "I want you now!" Not needing to be told twice, the slayer slithered over Lucy's sweat slicked body and thrust inside. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply.

Natsu grunted as he pounded into his mate, the squelching of their joining an exotic song. Her warm channel gripped him tight. Determined to send her over the edge again, Natsu rubbed Lucy's engorged pearl with a thumb. The slayer could feel his orgasm begin to build as he watched Lucy thrash her head wildly, being pushed into another release. He could feel his testicles drawing up, the steam heat in his belly threatening to burst free.

She screamed, hips jerking. Lucy clenched her feminine muscles, the grip of her sheathe on his penis sent his soul soaring. Natsu kept himself supported on his elbows over Lucy's satisfied body.

She smiled tenderly, pulling him into a hug. "You're going to love the next chapter of _**How to Train Your Dragon**_."


	8. Sexy

The glow of the dying embers competed with the waning quarter-moon. Lucy was shifting the drowsing exceed off of her lap and to the side as Natsu sighed. The blonde turned her head to witness her partner yawn and stretch, his vest gaping open to expose his sexy abs.

Lucy blushed. She's seen Natsu's glorious muscled form fighting, pulling pranks and sleeping. She's been treated to sights where during fights his clothes have taken the brunt of the battle and been ripped and torn to shreds, exposing more skin. She's seen him acting silly, wearing her clothes. She's seen his half naked form tangled in her sheets; defenceless in slumber, tempting her hands to explore.

Natsu gave a tired grin to his partner. "I think I'm ready for sleep."

"Happy is already conked out. I thought I'd move away from the fire a bit and star-gaze." Lucy brushed imaginary dirt off her skirt and levered herself up. Her skin felt tight and warm as she watched Natsu move lithely to his feet and hold out his hand to her. She tilted her head and asked, "Are you afraid to let me be alone?"

"Don't be a weirdo Luce!"

Was it the flickering red glow of the embers or an actual blush that stained his cheeks? Lucy reached out and allowed her partner to drag her from their campsite. She concentrated on the feel of his calloused palm and strong fingers. The thump of her heart felt deafening to her own ears and she prayed Natsu would remain oblivious to her desires. _**He's my friend, and that's all he wants to be. What I have with him is enough, I don't want him uncomfortable with me. I can keep my feelings bottled up.**_

Natsu sat down on the grassy knoll and patted the ground beside him. "Sit down and get comfy, Luce."

Lucy inquired softly, "I thought you were ready for sleep? Tell me why you felt the need to star-gaze with me."

Natsu shrugged sheepishly, "Don't take this wrong, because I **do** think you're strong, but I don't want to let you out of my sight right now because... because of Future Lucy."

The blonde tilted her head back and watched the night sky. She let Natsu's words warm her heart. His concern was the soft touch Lucy needed. He couldn't come right out and say, 'I care for you.' But he could make sure Lucy knew he cared.

Lucy smiled up into the star sprinkled sky, enjoying her partner's warmth and companionship. Natsu nudged her shoulder with his. "I can't sleep without you near." His voice was low and strained, "You keep the nightmares away."

_**Every day brings a new experience. Natsu's my best friend. It's not anything he's done in particular, but everything. He's sexy from the inside out. It isn't just or only his physical form; his worries for me, the time we spend together, his unwavering loyalty...all these things are sexy. I owe my life to him and I must continue being his friend without pushing my wants on him.**_

Lucy sighed and gave her best friend a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Nightmares don't stand a chance against a dragon slayer." That startled a laugh out of Natsu and they sat in quiet companionship watching the stars arc across the night sky.


	9. Breasts-Muscles

_**A/N: What a delight it's been to write for the Nalu Love Fest week. What a pleasure it's been to read so many wonderful smexy stories!**_

* * *

It was noon when the small team reached Freesia. Natsu after regaining his normal colour, declared he'd never climb aboard another train for the rest of his life. It was an easy mission for the celestial mage, dragon slayer and exceed. A small fishing village had requested help in capturing fish thieves. Lucy took charge. She'd set up an ambush organized for that evening, and once the trap had been sprung, the fighting has been over inside of thirty minutes.

The bad guys had been outclassed by a rather large factor. Destructive Natsu and an outraged fish-loving exceed were no mean opponents. The townspeople were so appreciative, they decided to throw an impromptu party.

A large bonfire, massive platters of food, and copious amounts of booze made for quite the shindig. Lucy laughed to see Happy dive bomb Natsu's plate of food to snatch the choicest portion of fish. Sitting side by side, the partners ate and conversed with the villagers. After the main portion of the feast was consumed, more libations were poured and everybody took turns toasting.

Musically inclined members of the village gathered with their instruments and began playing. Drums were heavily prevalent and most of the children attending were enthusiastically dancing. Small grubby hands pulled Lucy and Natsu into the mass of bodies jumping and flowing with the thumping beats.

Lucy became entranced with the light film of sweat lovingly clinging Natsu's muscles, just as she wished to. His vest was swinging wildly open as he leapt and capered around the bonfire. The competing torches cast flickering shadows that highlighted his muscled form. The blonde slowed her dancing to glance more often at her partner, gradually realizing Natsu was sneaking his own peeks at her breasts.

Happy twitched in his sleep, curled up on a nest of fish bones, his belly grotesquely distended, mumbling his love for Charle. The noise level rose steadily as the amount of alcohol was depleted. The shrieks of children became replaced with the buzzed conversations of adults.

At the height of the celebration; neither of them was sure who tugged the other away, but they exited the gathering. Stimulated to unbearable heights, Lucy and Natsu ached for privacy.

The small shelter given for their use was further down the beach than either mage remembered. Lucy pulled Natsu to a halt with a simple tug on his hand. Unconcerned with anything other than her desires, she slid her hands over his pectorals. His tanned skin was soft yet strong. Her thumbs ghosted over his flat male nipples, surprising her with his instant response. A drawn out 'ummm' of appreciation and his areolas hardened.

Lucy giggled and rubbed them some more. Natsu trapped her hands and shook his head, "Fair is fair Luce."

"What do you mean?" She smiled and tried to pinch his nipples.

Natsu grinned, the white of his fangs glistened in the moonlight. Lucy began to feel uneasy. Her lover had a look on his face that promised swift retribution. He stepped against her body, forcing her backwards. One step. Two steps. Another step, and the celestial mage was drenched to the knees with a rogue wave.

"Natsu!" The celestial mage howled, "My boots!" He took off running down the beach and she chased him into the shelter.

Grumbling, the blonde removed her salt water stained footwear. She turned around to see Natsu sitting unrepentant and grinning on the bed. "You didn't have to force me into the water! You could've gotten even some other way."

"Sorry."

"I don't believe you," Lucy crossed her arms and glared, advancing on her boyfriend. "Now I have to get you back."

Natsu held up his hands and tried to give Lucy the most woebegone expression he had in his arsenal. "Luce! I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you. I saw how you were looking at me dancing, how's about I let you have your way with me?"

Lucy snorted, "You're gonna 'let' me have my way with you? Please, I let _you_ have your way with _me_."

Within the blink of an eye, Lucy found herself pinned on the bed. "Don't mind if I do!" Natsu chuckled, "And people call _me_ stupid! I've got you right where I want you." Natsu looked down at his mate, her heaving breasts an incredible temptation. He licked the valley of her cleavage, his hard-on swelling with each reciprocating thrust her hips bestowed.

Their lovemaking that night was as wild and primal as the drums that still kept rhythm at the party. Hands, lips, and their tongues paid homage to taut musculature. They treated each other's bodies as temples and worshipped until daylight. Each shout and scream of pleasure were as prayers sent high into the sky, surely heard by many gods' ears.


	10. Honeymoon

_**A/N: My first attempt at writing Natsu's first person POV ~ did I label that correctly? Eh, no matter. Please enjoy.**_

Urgh, I don't wanna leave my bundle of blankets - my cozy nest containing my bride. A smirk builds, my cheeks burning from the stretch of my smile. Now we've mated, my higher brain processes are functioning again.

Lucy kept prattling about 'togetherness' last night at the reception. My thoughts on the matter are a bit different. Eh, this is our honeymoon. Laying naked with my mate might be a critical error when it comes to thinking but I'm gonna take that chance. I pull the covers over our heads and savour the delicious scent of my wife. Not that I needed much of Lucy's personal pheromones to get 'fired up' these days - but last night celebrating with our guild mates meant our only alone time was after we slipped into our hotel room.

Better than wine, maybe even better than fire whiskey - Lucy's scent had always carried my undertones. Hehe, now she was a fine mixture of herself and me. I grabbed her hand and looked at it closer. The same hand with her guild mark had caressed _all_ of me last night. Truth be told, we'd been skirting the edge of complete physical union for months and months before the wedding.

Lucy's cute little snores gentled down further and I knew she was waking. First clue - she tried to roll over and tug her hand out of my grasp. Nuh uh. Not having any of that. I wanna see her face so I roll over. I laugh. I'm damn happy. Maybe just maybe it's hard to keep sleeping with me chortling in her ears. Or, it could have been my other roving hand on her tush that propelled her into full consciousness.

"Good morning Lucy!" I use volume control and she doesn't glare; well, much at least. Heh, I've finally won the right to sleep with her. Lucy's skin is just so soft, I can't resist touching - I don't always use my hands either. Levering a leg between hers is a wonderful contrast. Did these same legs last night get hoicked up around my shoulders? Yes they did.

Under the light filtering blanket, my dragon eyes see many marks littered liberally on my wife. Lucy's blunt teeth had tried to sharpen themselves on my hide as well. I shifted a little. There was a tiny sore patch on my left butt cheek. Perhaps taunting her to do her worst wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had. Or was it? So many arrangements of limbs possible as we mated.

"You ready to begin your second day of being Mrs. Natsu Dragneel?" Now her eyes are open half-way and I can tell her brain is starting to churn. Her cheeks are flushed and the harried look in her eyes from planning our wedding has backed off. I can make her forget everything.

"Are _you _ready?" Lucy blinked, and bridged the gap between our faces. Her kiss was forceful, not bruising, but dominating. Ah, I think I know what she's up to. I know what my body is 'up' to, hur hur - same thing it's been wanting for years. And now we have a licence to go at it.

I'm perfectly happy to indulge my wife - let's see - it's been almost twenty-four hours of being married. I want to feel more of Lucy on top of me, so I grab hold and wiggle onto my back. Perfect! Skin on skin from head to toes. Those big breasts of hers are all mine! Pillowed against my chest, I can hear her heartbeat speeding. Lucy can't lie with her body.

Oh and the things she can do with her lips! I'm not shy. My body is a tool to be honed and used. Naked is it's natural state. Can I keep Lucy clothes-free for most of our honeymoon?

"No! Whatever it is you're thinking, just no!" Lucy pouted.

It's like Lucy can peer into my brain and read it like a book. I grin, but I can try to change her mind. "You might like it," I purr at her. "All the scratches on my back tell me you loved _everything_ we did last night."

I live for those embarrassed faces. When she's irritated, shy, lost in pleasure, scolding me. Her emotions dance across her face so openly. Provoking Lucy gives me life. Last night though, I'd carved new expressions. I wanna see more. Time to give ourselves room. As cozy as the blanket was, I'm gonna need space to work my magic. I toss the offending bedcover to the floor.

First things first. Is Lucy ready? I take a big whiff and savour the complex notes of her scent. Lots of salty sweat. We were quite vigorous last night. We'd had our first time, and second in bed. Moved to the shower and had our third encounter. After that, fourth and fifth after waking up to star gaze. We'd collapsed back in bed and now shortly before ten o'clock in the morning I had another 'gift' for Lucy.

I pull another breath in through my mouth and out my nose. Hints of body wash - lavender and strawberries. I smack my lips and Lucy looks even more embarrassed. She's so cute when she gets flustered. I arch my hips up, now her expression is getting softer. Lucy's almost convinced. I demand, "kiss me."

Lucy brushes her lips across mine and then pulls away. Teasing minx. Two can play this game.

I burrow my hands into her glorious mane of golden hair and stare into her eyes. I don't make any other moves. I don't speak either. We'll just see who breaks first. Either way, pleasure will be ours. More delicious Lucy scent is coiling through the air. This is richer, musky and makes my mouth water.

Does Lucy even realize she's grinding? Oh, maybe she does. Her lips have quirked up just the tiniest bit and her eyes have dilated. I can only guess how goofy my face must look. Well, it's obviously not a deal-breaker for Lucy how foolish I look when caught in the throes of passion. She's had lots of chances to cut and run before now - so she mustn't mind or she's a big a weirdo as I've always thought.

Time to change tactics. I slither my hands down Lucy's back and grip her hips. I let a whine out. I want more, but the teasing is good too.

"Don't you want to do some of the activities the resort offers?" Lucy gave me her second most innocent look.

Hah! I've been cataloguing her expressions ever since meeting her in Hargeon. All the eye lash fluttering means she's got a secondary motive behind her question. I'm putty in her hands. All except for one particular portion of anatomy - and that's all _her_ fault. "Yeah, but after the performance _I_ have planned."

She giggles and attaches her lips to my neck. It tickles a bit, and her moist breaths move to my ear and that's where I begin to lose my mind. She's whispering a litany of lewd acts. Lucy is damn good with her words, the way I'm good with actions. Is such a contortion even humanly possible? We're gonna find out.

All the guys in the guild were quick enough to tell me the wedding was for the bride and the honeymoon was the reward for the groom. They were right and wrong at the same time. What ever gives joy to Lucy brings me happiness too. Together, we'll have one hell of a honeymoon.

**bonus smut**

They way Lucy is riding my cock has got to be as fantastic for her as it is for me. The warmth and wet glide of her flesh impaled on mine...incredible. The way she mewls as I pluck at her nipples, it threatens to unleash my magic. She's slowing her pace, chest heaving. I grip her hips and give her the help she so richly deserves - lifting her up and grinding her forward.

Her internal muscles grip and squeeze, threatening to destroy my control. Yeah, I do have some control. And sometimes control is over-rated. The bed springs are going crazy, the sweet moans from Lucy's lips are pouring fuel on my fire and we're one instant away from achieving nirvana.

"Fuck me harder Natsu!"

I thrust up. I need to cum but Lucy needs a little something extra. Language has deserted me, so I only grunt. I shifted one hand off her hips and press where we're joined. My thumb burrows and breaches to stroke her hard nub. Lucy's brown eyes shine brighter. I swear I hear angelic music.

Her screams of pleasure free my orgasm. I let out another grunt, push up and spurt. It's so fucking good, why haven't we been doing this sooner? Oh yeah, Lucy only figured out her feelings for me not that long ago. I've been ahead of the curve and known she was my special someone shortly after Hargeon.

Lucy collapses on my chest, giving me an impish smile. I grin back. Together, we'll have one hell of a honeymoon.


	11. Laughter

_**A/N: Any persons under 18 or legal age of majority wherever you live are strongly discouraged from reading this!**_

* * *

Lucy couldn't hold in her laughter. It bubbled up from the pit of her stomach and burst from shining lips. Natsu pouted, but Lucy couldn't help herself. Very possibly he'd meant to be fully clothed and ready to surprise her - but as they say, the best laid plans of mice and men go awry.

He gave up hopping on one foot and fell back to sit on Lucy's bed, kicking off his clinging dress pants. "It's not fair, I was gonna be all suave and debonair like that last story you wrote."

"The story I said under no circumstances you were to read?" Lucy crossed her arms and sighed. Despite her stance, she held no real malice for her partner. He looked adorably befuddled, his tousled pink hair defying gravity. His state of undress added to his cuteness - boxers and socks were all he currently wore. His dragon scaled scarf was coiled waiting on the dresser.

Natsu leaned forward and sniffed. Lucy blushed and slapped away his suddenly reaching hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

His sly smile made the pit of Lucy's stomach begin to heat. They hadn't been physical lately at all - too many missions with the whole of Team Natsu. Natsu couldn't care less if all of Magnolia could hear him make love to Lucy, but the blonde refused to do more than heavy petting on jobs where Erza could interrupt them on a whim.

"Sheesh Lucy." Natsu cocked his head and played innocent. "I think if you aren't sure, I should refresh your memory."

In answer the blonde let her fingers drift to the buttons of her shirt. One by one she plucked them open. The glazed look in Natsu's eyes was spurring her performance. With a giggle she tossed her shirt which Natsu caught, only to crumple it his nose and inhaling. Grinning, he allowed it to drop.

Lucy hugged her arms, mounding her already overflowing cleavage. The sparkle in her eyes matched the fire rising in his. She took another step back and turned, only giving Natsu a side view as she teasingly removed her bra. Flinging it for him to catch, she flashed her breasts and turned back to unzip her skirt.

Never one to sit back and watch if participation was possible, Natsu jumped off the bed. Warm calloused fingers captured hers and guided the zip down. Lucy wriggled her hips and the tiny scrap of skirt fell to the floor. Natsu blew hot puffs of air against Lucy's neck. She shivered at the sensation and let loose a throaty moan. Bemused, Natsu gusted more breath on his lover's neck and down her spine. He snaked his arms around Lucy's waist and rubbed his groin against her ass.

Natsu swept Lucy off her feet and onto the bed. He threw himself overtop the squirming girl and grinned. The breeze from the window did nothing to overpower the scents of arousal. Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck and latched her lips to his. Natsu welcomed the stroke of Lucy's tongue. A purr of satisfaction rumbled in his chest.

Lucy yelped as the slayer rolled. Now sitting atop the hard ridge of his arousal, Lucy began to grind in earnest. "Touch me," she panted, "use your fingers."

Natsu reached up to pinch her pebbled nipples, a drawn out moan was his reward. He suckled one breast and continued to play with the other, never pausing with the slow thrusts of his hips.

"I need more!" Lucy took hold of Natsu's hand upon her breast and slid it down her body. She angled her hips forward a bit and whined. Guiding his fingers against her mound, she pulled aside the crotch of her panties. "Touch me here."

Callused fingertips coated themselves with her lust and slipped inside. He found and rubbed the hard nub of her desire. Long minutes passed as he pleasured Lucy, coaxing sounds of enjoyment from her. Her voice rose as the ultimate peak of pleasure swelled closer, "get inside me Natsu - I want to ride."

Natsu let go of her nipple with a wet 'pop' and fumbled with his boxers. Controlled heat flared then dissipated, leaving only ashes behind; the underwear too tricky to remove. A pleased grunt, flex of his hips and Natsu was sheathed inside Lucy. The wet heat surrounding him was as overwhelming as it had felt the first time. The grip of her moist flesh drove all thoughts other than pleasure seeking from the slayer's mind.

Faster and faster the mages moved against each other. Lucy bucked her hips forward, meeting Natsu's upward thrusts. His grunts competed with the noisy singing of the bed springs. Her internal muscles gripped his erection, squeezing ever tighter as Lucy surrendered to her orgasm. Her walls contracted with fluttery pulses, sparking Natsu's own release. He shouted inchoate words as pleasure poured through his body.

Lucy slumped forward, resting her head over Natsu's rapidly beating heart. "Imma let you off the hook for burning another pair of my panties," she pressed a quick kiss on his chest. "That's just what I needed."

"You freaked the last time I burnt your panties off you," Natsu grumbled, "you made threats against Natsu junior."

"That's not what I was talking about, but thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need me to burn off your clothes, just say the words Lucy." Natsu was already hovering on the cusp of post-coital slumber. "I don't mind." He laughed drowsily and patted Lucy on the back, "love you."

Snuggling into his side, Lucy reached for the blanket. Sleeping with the fire dragon slayer always meant being warm enough, but she liked the feeling of being covered - and hiding her nakedness from a certain pesky exceed. Grabbing hold of the comforter; her eyes were drawn to Natsu's feet, still wearing socks. A giggle escaped her, followed by more laughter.

"What?" Natsu questioned his girlfriend, "what's so funny?"

"Your outfit." Lucy couldn't stop her chuckles. "You look sexy in your socks." She pulled the blanket up and over their bodies.

"G'night weirdo."

"Good night sock boy."


	12. Feed My Desire

_**A/N: I was feeling the fluff with this effort.**_

* * *

"I thought we were going out for dinner." Natsu scratched his head. He looked at the impeccably dressed Lucy who had just kicked off her shoes and hung up her purse. "Did I get here too late?"

"No, just a slight change of plans." The blonde smiled and moved over to kiss Natsu's cheek. With the back of her hand she caressed his other cheek and then ruffled his pink locks. "A teeny tiny change but a huge and brilliant improvement for our date."

Natsu grinned and removed his sports jacket. "And just what did you have in mind?" He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and loosened the dark red tie he was wearing. "This is very suspicious behaviour Luce."

"Suspicious?" Lucy giggled and ran a hand over the skirt of her dress. "You wore what I asked you to, you know exactly what that does to me." She stood on tip-toe and whispered into his ear, "You're a visual feast - you look damn good." Lucy licked the side of his neck and bit gently. "You taste good too."

She flicked the top two buttons of his shirt open and rested her hand over his thudding heart. The fire dancing in his eyes matched the stars swirling in hers. Natsu licked his lips and captured Lucy's mouth. A sweet kiss matured into a brazen tangle of tongues and moans.

Natsu pulled away, breathing heavy. "Does this mean no dinner?"

Lucy laughed, the sultry sound made the heat pooling in Natsu's stomach flare. She slipped one arm around his neck and the other grabbed his ass. "Depends. Right now looking at you feeds my desire for your body. I have something you can eat in the bedroom."

Natsu chuckled and scooped Lucy up in his arms. "Hells ya!"


	13. Comfort

_**A/N: for the people who also read 'Natsu's Stars in Lucy's Sky', this should get you excited for further in that story. Or is it just a possible future? **_

* * *

_**This is more fluffy than sexy, but leads into the next prompt beautifully.**_

Gray hugged Juvia who continued to cry, pressing her face against his chest. He patted her back and frowned at the now profusely sweating journalist. Gajeel crossed his arms, his chest rumbling with a growl. Levy held her light pen in a tight grip, prepared to leap into action. Natsu glared at the reporter who immediately paled and scuttled backwards.

Lucy curled her hands into fists, her whole body trembling, "you horrid bag of scum!" The blonde was seething. She was furious; not only for the way Tim had treated poor Happy and Charle, but for the way he'd demeaned all the Fairy Tail guild members he had interviewed. "I'm going to make you regret every last word you twisted."

"Lucy," Natsu reached out to touch her elbow, "you don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do." Without considering anything further, Lucy reached for her keys.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground, yelling at the rest of their group. "Teach him a lesson in manners!"

"Gi hehe, say your prayers reporter man."

Tim looked into the faces of the mages he'd insulted, lied to and sexually harassed. "Can't we talk about this further?"

"You made Juvia cry." Gray spoke with icy passion, "we're gonna show you what it means to make an enemy of Fairy Tail."

Tim pulled more of the racy photos out of his jacket and tossed them on the gravel path. "Here! Take them all!" He raised pleading eyes to the angry group. "I have an addiction - I can't help myself!"

"Let me down Natsu. I've calmed down." Lucy sagged into his embrace, her forgiving nature asserting itself.

He set her on her feet, "okay, let the rest of us take care of this creep."

"Juvia wants the pictures you took of her Gray." Juvia ignored the tears still on her cheeks and poked one stiffened finger in the center of the reporter's chest. "Juvia detests vermin like you."

Tim backed up, his eyes darting nervously from mage to mage. Stumbling over a raised flower bed, he fell. More photographs scattered from his shirt. Wind stirred the pile; sailing a picture into Lucy's hands, a close-up of her breasts scrawled with Tim's lustful thoughts.

Natsu watched the forgiveness evaporate from his girlfriend's face. She crumpled the snapshot and launched herself at Tim. Well, she would have jumped him if Natsu hadn't grabbed her mid-motion. Ignoring her screams of righteous fury, Natsu hoisted Lucy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"You guys do what you want," he shouted, "I need to talk to Lucy!" He ran through the resort gardens, jumping a stone fence and taking the trail towards the Mildean Forest. The blonde clutched at the slayer's vest as she bounced, wriggling and cursing.

Twenty minutes later, the litany of curse words slowed and the volume subsided. Lucy was in much more control of herself.

"If you're calm enough, I can let you down." Natsu slowed to a shambling walk, one hand settled firmly on Lucy's backside. "But," he laughed, "I don't mind holding on to you like this either."

"You're going all out with your honest communication Natsu." Lucy liked the view she was being treated to. With her head hanging down, she was afforded a close-up of Natsu's buttocks flexing as he paced. "I'm over the impulse to have Virgo dig Tim a grave - please put me down."

"Okay." Natsu grinned and complied. "How do you feel?"

"About what?" Lucy tilted her head back and forth and rubbed the small of her back. "I do feel a bit stiff from the way you carried me."

She gasped and let loose a moan as without further prompting, Natsu began to massage her spine with heated hands. Some tension flowed out of her body and she leaned against the gentle pressure. Small sounds of her enjoyment made the flames in the slayer's stomach jump and grow.

He rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder, "honestly, I was talking about your feelings - Tim wrote some disgusting things on that picture." Natsu hugged Lucy. "I'm sure everyone is kicking the shit outta that bastard. I'm more concerned with comforting you."

The celestial mage turned around to look into Natsu's eyes. Lucy sighed and pursed her lips into a moue. "I had time to think about everything that happened while you lost us in the wilderness." She pushed against Natsu's chest and stepped back, throwing her arms wide. "I feel..." Her chest heaved again as she relived the sick twist of her stomach when she'd read the words scribbled on her photo. "I feel dirty, like I won't ever come clean."

"Let me prove you wrong." Natsu held out his arms to Lucy but didn't move. "Can I show you how much I love you?"

Lucy blushed. They were the only people around for miles, but talking openly about their newly confessed feelings was unnerving for the girl. Lucy shifted her weight on suddenly unsteady feet. Natsu's gentle smile never faltered.

With a shuddering breath, Lucy ran into his arms. She rubbed her cheek against his violently thumping heart, feeling safe in the warmth of his love. "You should."

"Huh?" Natsu flushed. Lucy was groping his ass. "Should what?"

"Show me how much you love me," Lucy squeezed her double handful of righteous rump even tighter. "And I'll show you how much I love you."


	14. Fired Up

_**A/N: the smutty companion piece to yesterday's prompt ~ very nsfw - no underage readers please!**_

* * *

"I c-can't think when you smell this good." Natsu had trouble regulating his heat. His hands felt stiff and cold, but he was sure his armpits were sweating. "We only just agreed we were... a real... couple..." His words faltered as Lucy locked gazes with him.

She looked... joyful. Calm, serene - maybe even a bit proud. Natsu felt nervous. Monster butterflies were fighting an epic battle in his gut.

The glade where they stood embraced was verdant, filled with an abundance of life. Birds called to each other. Rabbits nibbled grass and the trees ringing them were rustling leaves in the breeze. Natsu had run into the Mildean forest without a destination in mind. Making his way to such a pretty clearing was only happenstance. His only urgent thought after Lucy tried to attack the reporter was to separate them with a great amount of distance.

"We're a real _committed _couple," Lucy said. A late afternoon sunbeam broke through the clouds, making it seem as if she were standing in a spotlight. "The words making it official were only last night, but you've been dwelling in my heart ever since Hargeon."

Her fingers skimmed over Natsu's cheek and edged into his spiky hair. He leaned the littlest bit forward, watching for Lucy's reaction. A small yet determined hand splayed over his chest; not to push away, but to feel his heartbeat. It was pounding loud in his chest, so much so, that Natsu wondered why the animals nearby hadn't fled in terror.

"You do know what you're agreeing to when you say 'committed', right?" Natsu gulped as Lucy looked down and away. "Did you change your mind?"

Abruptly, Lucy took hold of Natsu's hands and held them pressed to her chest. Pink cheeked she demanded, "does this feel any different than the way your heart beats?"

"You're not playing fair Lucy." The butterflies in his stomach all took flight at the same time. Natsu felt as if the next gust of wind would blow him into the next clearing. "You smell so good, and feel so good..." He fought to regain his composure with deep breaths. "I love you."

With a gentle smile Lucy freed Natsu's hands and took a tiny step backwards. She found herself twisting her fingers together and had to stand with hands on hips to keep them still.

"I know, you've been showing me for years." Lucy admitted, "without Dr. Nora's help I might not have come to realize everything you mean to me." Her eyes seemed to glow, "but I did realize - and I'm going to claim you."

"I can wait as long as you need," Natsu promised, "mating like I want is permanent and only death brings release from the bonding." He began to radiate heat. The fire in his veins needed room to dance in celebration.

"Waiting?" Lucy laughed.

The fire inside Natsu burned hotter, leaping with insistent force. "You said you needed time."

"I've been waiting long enough Natsu. I'm going to claim you and keep you forever shining in my sky." Lucy beckoned her slayer closer. "I love you, now kiss me."

Lucy felt tingles of excitement prickle her skin as Natsu closed the slight distance between them. His onyx eyes were so full of tenderness, Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. Chapped lips connected to her mouth bringing a riot of sensation. The rest of the world fell away - all each mage could hear, see and think about was each other.

Natsu poured all of his considerable enthusiasm into kissing Lucy. He drank in her moans and gasps, sliding his tongue against hers.

"We're both wearing too many clothes," growled Natsu.

Lucy giggled as the slayer breathed heavily in her ear and licked her neck. She grabbed hold of his vest and tugged it down and off, dropping it behind them. Laughing louder, Lucy pulled her own shirt off and flung it away. She felt powerful and in control. Lucy wanted to show Natsu her commitment and would not go at it half-assed.

A second later she'd unzipped her skirt and kicked it off. She stood before the reverent slayer, head held high. "Looks like you need more help."

He fumbled with his belt buckle, hands suddenly feeling unconnected to his nerves. Lucy slid one finger down the center of his chest, causing Natsu to abandon his buckle. The blonde smiled even wider as her solitary digit made the pink haired boy sigh as she got close to the waistband of his pants.

"Do you want help?"

Natsu nodded and let out a pleased moan as Lucy worked the buckle open slowly. She pushed his loosened pants over his hips, Natsu shoved them down the rest of the way and stepped out of them. He gave Lucy another kiss, trying to pledge his devotion without words.

Lucy backed Natsu up against a tree to press her body full length against his. Hands roaming freely, each gave and received caresses that fired their blood. Natsu worked Lucy's bra free and suckled her breasts. Her gasp was fuel for his fire. Every exclamation, pant and moan was a gift he swore to remember and treasure.

The rough bark of the tree was a minor nuisance for the slayer. After teasing each nipple into a hard bud, he moved his attention to where Lucy's scent was strongest. His fingers brushed the crotch of Lucy's panties and pressed. Natsu crouched down, the better to inhale the sweet perfume. His finger stroked up and down, moving slow and steady.

Lucy's legs began to tremble. It felt so good and yet wasn't enough. She wanted more pressure and to feel skin on skin. Lucy thrust her hips forward, wantonly moaning as Natsu's breath ghosted over her drenched nether lips.

"Lucy, I'm gonna lay you down."

She agreed and with speed, Natsu had his lover laying down on her back. His large hands moved to hold her hips still. Lucy's world shrank further as Natsu took a tentative lick between her legs over her panties. She couldn't help her reaction. She shrieked, so amazing and yet frustrating. The underwear was thin and damp; hardly a barrier, but still enough to mute the pleasure.

Masculine pride bolstered, Natsu pressed harder with his tongue, dragging it again overtop. He hooked the crotch of the panties out of the way and plunged his tongue inside, lapping and suckling her clit in turns.

Lucy gasped, arching her hips up to his thirsty mouth. Her hands tugged at his hair, "come up for air, I want you inside of me."

Natsu could feel his flames wanting to explode. He'd only begun to explore the wonderland that was Lucy's body, and he was beginning to think burning down the forest was more than a fifty percent outcome. He struggled out of his boxers to lay overtop Lucy, keeping most of his weight off of her. Almost mindless with pleasure, Natsu rubbed against his partner.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist to keep Natsu trapped, not that he'd ever willingly leave such a divine position. "Why am I still wearing underwear?"

Lucy's petulant tone made Natsu laugh. He offered no answer but let his magic pulse, instantly fixing the clothing impediment. So far gone in erotic delirium, Lucy only moaned her satisfaction as more of their naked flesh rubbed in delightful ways.

She spread her legs open wider as Natsu guided the tip of his arousal against her wet flesh. He painted himself with her fluid and eased himself into her. His buttocks clenched and his hips thrust agonizingly slowly, inch by half inch.

Natsu pulled back and glided forward again, the tightness was fast crumbling his restraint. He'd had a vague idea of the sensations involved, but the reality was so vibrant compared to his black and white former guesses. Lucy's wet heat was delicious like fire. Soon he was penetrating as deep as he could, his rough unsteady strokes smoothing into a semblance of rhythm.

They made love, creating an unbreakable bond as they fumbled together towards ecstasy.


	15. Clothes

_**A/N: such a fluffy effort, but full of implied shenanigans...**_

* * *

Mira pulled out the box of 'lost and found' and rummaged; pulling out three shirts, one pair each of boxers, shorts and long pants. "There's only ever Gray's clothes in here Lucy. Why would any of yours or Natsu's clothes be in here?"

Lucy tucked a stray hair behind an ear and blushed. "Um, well..."

Mira's eyes got bigger and bigger, her mouth dropped open and she giddily squealed.

Natsu strolled over and slung his arm around Lucy. "Didja find our shirts that Happy stole?"

"I thought they might have been collected up with some of Gray's." Lucy shrugged and addressed the now pouting bar maid. "Happy got mad at us and decided to 'punish' us by hiding some of our clothes around the guild."

Natsu scratched his head, "I've never seen him that angry before."

Dejected, Mira dumped the ice mage's garments into the box and settled it back under the bar. "I'll keep an eye out for your clothes."

"Thanks!" Lucy forced a smile at Mira and grabbed Natsu's hand. "Let's go look in the basement for our stuff."

* * *

"Do you think she bought it?"

"Natsu, my plan went off without a hitch." Lucy giggled as the dragon slayer slipped his hands under her shirt to palm her breasts. "Anything she finds now, she'll just blame Happy."

Natsu grinned, lightly biting the side of the blonde's neck. "The best dozen fish I ever bribed Happy with!"

"Now, if I could just get you to stop flinging my clothes everywhere!"

"No promises!"


	16. Domestic

_**A/N: well, some implied shenanigans happened... perhaps tomorrow's entry will be a bit smuttier. **_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy deciding to live together was easy. Them deciding _where _to live together wasn't. Then the discussion was rendered moot by Lucy's landlady handing her an eviction notice. Their boisterous lovemaking has violated the noise codicil of Lucy's rental agreement.

Moving from town to country was more a concern for Lucy than Natsu. Magnolia had all the modern conveniences, and Natsu's shack...didn't.

They made plans to renovate Natsu's house. Having finally united as a couple, both mages desired a home. Not 'his', 'hers', but 'theirs' to share. Work moved along at a rapid pace. Erza in charge of even a few guild mates churned out an impressive amount of work. They added a library, another bathroom, and more bedrooms. They also increased the size of the kitchen and dining room.

Forging a daily routine hadn't been hard. Natsu was more than pleased to go along with Lucy's schedule for housework. The celestial mage had to only whisper 'maid cosplay' and Natsu was eager to clean.

Lucy worked on her writing when inspiration struck. Dawn could find her sitting at her desk; a mug of tea going cold at her elbow, revising and editing. Natsu would always search her out, enticing her back to bed.

There were mornings featuring languorous lovemaking, reaffirming the commitment between Natsu and Lucy. Fading starlight illuminated slow touches and heated kisses. Their bodies would seek pleasure to chase away the dark memories.

Mornings could also feature a hasty coupling before breakfast. Intimacy was always high on the list of 'things-to-do'. Midmornings with no missions scheduled might find the couple pursuing separate projects. Lucy felt creative at odd times of the day and would take up the pen to scribble her thoughts. Natsu busied himself with training sessions and fishing with Happy.

Lunch preparations could and would be interrupted by lovemaking. What better time than now? Bright sunlight made the sparkle in Lucy's eyes especially irresistible. Natsu's wide fang tipped grin was an invitation. Sweet kisses led to hot and heavy make out sessions.

Dinner most nights are enjoyed at the guild. Natsu and Lucy have a domestic home life that is flexible. Evenings are spent together, or together with friends.

The sun sets but Natsu and Lucy revolve around each other in an endless cycle. Their bond is unbreakable. They are each one meant for the other; complete together, yearning when separated.

Sometimes Lucy writes by lamplight as Natsu sleeps in post-coital bliss. She's working on a new story idea or penning the memoirs she vows never to sell. She writes their personal love story as well as Fairy Tail's story. Transcribed onto paper, it locks the hurt away and sets the joy free.

Night finds a tangle of limbs, time hasn't lessened the need that burns between them. Hands rove and cling, hearts beating for the other as they strive for satisfaction. Star and dragon fire are a wonderful combination. They dream of a future child, blessed by the stars and beloved of dragons.

The house warming party is raucous. Gifts are plentiful for both Natsu and Lucy. Even Happy receives presents. Love has built a home that welcomes everyone. The last gift is ostensibly for Lucy, but is in fact a family gift. The box which Natsu finally allows the celestial mage to open contains the damaged old house sign. It has new paint and more words. Lucy holds it, smiling through her tears. It reads: Natsu &amp; Lucy &amp; Happy.


	17. Sexting

_**A/N: Better a bit late than never, right? I'd like to thank everyone who reads these, and if you haven't already found my friend obsessedwithnalu's work for the nalulovefest - check her out. Lots more fabulous smexy nalu stories! I'll be adding to this collection for next year ~**_

_** AU: high school, modern, no magic**_

* * *

Lucy giggled as she hid. She'd found a good spot and settled in to wait for Natsu to find her. Pulling out her smartphone, she browsed the latest pictures she'd taken of her and her boyfriend.

They'd gone apple picking with the whole group they hung out with. Everyone had gone. Lucy swiped the next photo and grinned. She'd captured a shot of Laxus frowning as Mirajane hung off his arms. Freed was making calf eyes at ...both of them? Lucy snickered and shrugged. In the background of the same shot Cana was drinking out of a flask being held by Bacchus. Juvia was up on a ladder and Gray was holding her steady, his hands all over her ass.

Lucy smirked. When Gray didn't know he was being watched, he sure had trouble keeping his paws off Juvia. In front of everyone though, he was all cool as ice. Zooming in on the other corner of the picture, Lucy 'oohed' to see Zeref stealing a kiss from Mavis. On the other side of the tree Levy sat on Gajeel's shoulders and was actually busy picking apples. Lisanna was throwing fallen apples to Bickslow who was juggling them.

The next photo was more of the same sorts of shenanigans. This one had a view of Elfman's broad back and only Evergreen's small hands could be seen on his hips. Lucy blushed and went to the next. Just a close-up of a basket of apples, and the next was tree trunk and ladder. The next was her own legs half-way up the same ladder. And then an up-skirt shot.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She'd ordered Natsu to record her picking apples, not take lewd photos. The next dozen were studies of her ass and legs. Blushing she flipped forward until she got to older ones, taken as they'd piled out of the five vehicles needed to transport all of them to the orchard.

So many friends she'd gained by going to public school! Laki and Kinana were being trailed by Max holding the broom he swore was the best apple picking device ever invented. Erik had even made an appearance, dragged there by Jellal and his gang. Lucy had met them a couple of times, but couldn't remember all their names. She did however remember how Erza had grabbed the solemn looking blue haired boy and disappeared for most of the event.

Lucy skimmed the album back and forth, noting how many friends and acquaintances she had captured digitally. She browsed the thumbnails further back and frowned. The day of apple picking had been bright, this dozen or so pictures were taken indoors.

She zoomed in and gasped. This was_ not _taken at the apple farm. Things began to click in Lucy's thoughts. She'd lost track of her phone for a bit. Natsu had also dropped off her radar. When she'd finally found him and her precious cell, he'd been acting a bit off and secretive. Then they'd left to meet up with the gang.

This...was...hot. She knew it was Natsu's shirtless body. It was a close-up of his neck scar and chest. The field of view angled down to his low riding pants. From the background Lucy could tell it was in his favourite guest room. The dark drapes were directly behind him. Mouth drying, Lucy looked at the next one.

He was laying down on the bed; hipbones on display, his hand toying with the zipper of his pants. Biting her lip, Lucy swiped to the next photo. His pants were open, his arousal confined only to his boxer briefs. She wished it were her hand sneaking under the band of his underwear.

Lucy shifted in her hiding place. Heat pooled in her stomach and began to dance in her veins. The next shot showcased one perky nipple being caressed. Lucy imagined the phantom touch of her lover and squirmed. She ghosted her hand over her own chest. Not good enough.

Another was of his tanned hand running down his taut stomach, the next his cock set free of restraints. His fingers were wrapped around his shaft and his thumb played with the bead of cum leaking from his erection. Breathing faster and harsher, she gazed at the next picture. Natsu's orgasm face was unmistakable; head turned to the side, teeth gritted and face flushed.

Whimpering, Lucy went back to the shot of Natsu with his hand down his underwear. It was lewd. It made her wet. It made her want his touch. The dark of the room made her bold. There was only her and him in the mansion tonight. Hide and seek could be made even more fun and exciting.

Natsu's phone rang. He put down the sandwich he'd been assembling to answer. A text from Lucy. He grinned and pressed the icon. A photo featuring Lucy's shirt pulled up and her breasts spilling out of her bra greeted him. His mouth watered and as fast as that, his cock filled to half-mast, twitching.

Abandoning his snack, Natsu began to hunt through the Heartfilia mansion for his minx of a girlfriend. Checking the usual hiding spots, he had no luck. Well, maybe some luck. The longer it took to find Lucy, the more naughty photos she sent. Natsu licked his lips. Seeing those fingers of hers sunk into her vagina up to the second knuckle was sinful. The previous picture was just as sexy, she'd left her panties on and was rubbing a single finger over her soaked slit.

Groaning, Natsu adjusted his hard on and tried to think. Where would Lucy hide that didn't have a bed? Surely she'd use a bed if there was one where she was - so that ruled out any of the bedrooms. The bits of floor he could see in the erotic texts were some kind of dark wood. Think!

His phone chirped again and he swore. Lucy was licking her own juice from her fingers.

Natsu palmed himself, trying to ease his ache. He took a picture of his denim encased boner. Sending it, his sharp ears picked up the music of Lucy's smartphone alerting her. He grinned and stalked off to the seldom used music room. He typed a brief message and hit 'send'.

Lucy smiled and scrambled off the floor. She smoothed her garments and ran to Natsu who swept her into his arms and took off for her bedroom. Hide and seek was more fun without clothes anyway.


	18. Lucky Princess Lucy (sweetrough)

"I'm a prince/ess and you're my bodyguard and we're so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways" AU (bonus: limo sex is great sex)

Nalu Love Fest 2016

Rating: mature, nsfw

Prompt: sweet/rough

Word Count: quite enough 2188

'Lucky Princess Lucy'

* * *

"Quit calling me princess." Lucy glared at her charge, the youthful and impetuous heir to the so-called 'Fire King of New York.' The pink haired man grinned, not sorry one whit and quite the man, being twenty-one years of age to her twenty. "I will pull this limo over and smack some sense into your foolish noggin."

"You sure you can handle me?" Natsu poured more whiskey into his drink, his gaze still locked onto Lucy's in the rear view mirror. "Does the princess want to show off her combat skills?" He grinned. White, white teeth glistened, making his tan even more obvious. "Princesses shouldn't be so violent."

Natsu swore as his chauffeur slammed on the brakes. She cranked the wheel hard to park the limo on the side of the street they had been cruising on. A major amount of the whiskey he'd been pouring was now wetting his lap.

Before he could gather his wits and lock the doors, Lucy had removed herself from the driver's seat. She ripped the passenger door open, stormed inside and slammed it shut. She used the key fob to lock, making the horn chirp. "Now, did you have something to say to my face?"

"Princess Lucy, what big eyes you have." Natsu took a sip of his whiskey, relishing the burn down his throat.

"I am no princess." Lucy flung her chauffeur's cap to the carpeted floor. "You," She bit off and spat her words out, "are more suited to that role."

"Princess Lucy, what big ears you have." Natsu's grin was just the slightest bit crooked. His boyish charm made Lucy's pulse flutter despite herself.

Lucy felt rage she hadn't expressed in years. Old abuse heaped fuel on a fire that burned at the mildest provocation. She'd worked hard to become level-headed. Natsu would not make her lose her temper. "The better to hear your asinine comments." She settled on luxurious leather across from Natsu.

"Princess Lucy, what big tits you have."

She grabbed a glass, forgoing ice cubes to pour a generous splash of whiskey. "Best rethink further personal comments." Lucy sipped her drink.

"The truth is the truth." Natsu crossed his elegantly clad legs. "It's not the booze talking, your breasts are immaculate."

Abruptly she downed the rest of her drink. "No other warning. You don't get to talk about me like this."

"Whatcha gonna do?"

Was Natsu's smile innocent or provoking? Lucy only knew an intense desire to wipe that smirk off his handsome face. She sighed, eyes fluttering shut as she breathed deep. Lucy made up her mind and her eyes snapped back open, glaring at Natsu. "I'll make you unable to think of me as a princess."

"Ooh," Natsu laughed, "that seems a tall order, my beautiful princess."

Natsu's smirk irked Lucy. Later she could blame whatever she wanted. Right now she felt sparked to move by the way he licked his lips as he laughed in her face. Lucy lunged across and captured his wrists. She twisted them, forcing a surprised cry of pain from the man.

"I'm also your bodyguard." Lucy leaned to whisper in Natsu's ear. "Trained to guard you, but also able to fuck you up."

"Do it." Natsu angled his head and captured Lucy's lips in a surprise kiss.

Lucy let her libido answer; tongue parting his lips, she drank his moans.

Had they been dancing around this physical confrontation since first meeting? If she was honest with herself, Lucy knew that to be true. The Dragneels had taken her in when her father was grief stricken dealing with the death of her mother. Unable to function, Jude Heartfilia followed Layla into oblivion.

Lucy owed the Dragneels everything. They took responsibility when she had nothing and no one. She'd grown up as a companion to Natsu. In youth, she'd just accepted the odd dichotomy. She joined Natsu's private lessons. Spent vacations with his family and dressed in the finest of clothing.

Gaining years and experience, Lucy discovered the unpleasant side that all people possessed. Jealousy was an ugly emotion. She suffered untrue accusations from fellow servants and strangers alike. 'Lucky Princess Lucy', if she had a dollar for each time it was hurled as an epithet, she'd be wealthy.

In her teens, Lucy decided to pay back the Dragneels' kindnesses. If she could keep their treasured son safe from harm, even at the price of her own life, it was a bargain. She threw herself into learning combat, firearms, and tactics. Hard work eased the burden of gratitude, each lesson life had forced her to endure was now a badge of honour.

His mouth held a hint of mint and the smooth burn of premium whiskey that he'd been drinking. Lucy forced his head back against the headrest. Now using her body as an anchor, she pinned each wrist to the seatback at his shoulder height.

Natsu revelled in Lucy's show of strength. The pressure she applied was enough to keep him secure, but not so rough to leave bruises. He smirked into her punishing kiss, enough so that she noticed and broke it off.

Lucy searched his eyes. "Why are you so amused?"

"Just realizing I have issues." Natsu licked a smear of gloss off his lips. "Done fucking me up?" Pointy canines showed prominently as he grinned. "Ah, I guess princesses just don't have stamina these days."

"I'm not a princess."

"Coulda fooled me." Natsu shifted in his seat, angling his lap into further contact with Lucy's hips. "Let me go or finish what you've started."

Disbelief boiled in Lucy's veins. The arrogance of that man! She bowed her head, letting go of his wrists. "I'd apologize, but it would be a lie." Heaving a sigh, Lucy looked at her former playmate and current client. "I'm only sorry I let you get under my guard."

"I'd rather you get under me." Natsu winked. "I'm only sorry we haven't done this sooner … princess."

Fury returned to Lucy. Striking as fast as a snake, she grabbed Natsu by his expensive tie and yanked. "I am not a princess!" Lucy loosened his fancy knot and whipped the silk from around his neck to bind his hands together.

"You're going to see me as a woman, like it or not." Lucy cupped Natsu's face in her hands. "Would a princess do this?" Without waiting for him to answer, Lucy thrust out her bosom and gave a forced 'motorboat'. Yanking him out of there by his hair, Lucy next attacked his neck, nipping and licking up and down the smooth column of his throat.

She expected at the least cries of dismay, requests to desist, but Natsu only moaned and panted. At no time did he try to push her off his body. At no time did he turn away or act anything less than aroused.

"Seems like you like the rough stuff." Approval warm and soft like honey coated Lucy's words. "How wild can I get before you pull back?"

"As wild as it takes … princess."

Lucy transferred her attentions to his ear and bit down. Natsu sucked in a gout of air and let it out in shuddering breaths. "You like that, don't you? Let's unbutton your shirt." Lucy settled her weight onto Natsu's lap, hands at the collar of his white dress shirt. Buttons flew as she ripped his shirt open, letting out an 'mmm' of appreciation.

Natsu, for all his pampered existence, had an impressive body. Tanned skin and rippling abs, Natsu was what Lucy called 'eye candy.' An old faded ridge of scar tissue on the left side of his ribs begged for attention.

Old memories stirred in the back of Lucy's mind. She used the tips of her fingers to caress the cross-shaped blemish. A kidnapping attempt marked Natsu for life, pushing Lucy into making her career choice.

She settled the flat of her hand over his flesh, feeling a great amount of heat. "You ready for more?" Lucy trailed her fingers to Natsu's belt, pleased to see his arousal straining his zipper. "Looks like you are." Her voice became lower and sultry. Lucy kept one hand on the belt and let the other teasingly glide the tented front of his slacks. "Now should I give you what you want?"

Dark eyes burned with passion. Natsu licked his chapped lips, stark desire all over his face. "Take it."

Instead of freeing him from his constricting pants, Lucy scrambled off his lap. Natsu frowned, staring down and testing his bound wrists. "I thought you had more courage than this."

"But I do." Lucy had unpinned her hair and removed her chauffeur's jacket. She was working on unbuttoning the row of buttons to her tailored shirt.

Her words had Natsu looking up and gaping at her deliberate and methodical stripping. Lucy wriggled out of her shoes and pants, adding them to her neat pile. She paused as she unhooked her bra, a lascivious smile growing wider. "I wouldn't want to stain or rip my clothes."

A muscle ticked in Natsu's clenched jaw; if he was dreaming, he prayed to never wake up. He took note of this exact moment - the soft padded leather he was sitting on. His bound wrists and the chafing of his tie, and the scent of an aroused female - no, the fragrance of Lucy. His own arousal ached, becoming painful.

Naked, Lucy straddled his lap. Pushing his bound hands higher, she unlatched his belt and opened the button of his pants. Diving her hand inside and forcing the zipper down, she rubbed his erection over his underwear. His hiss of indrawn breath told her everything she needed to know. Lucy let her other hand tangle Natsu's pink locks. She delivered another punishing kiss.

He sighed then panted as sharp tugs on his hair gave him jolts of pleasure. Lucy squirmed against him. The hard tips of her breasts felt like the contact of a live wire. His flesh welcomed each sizzling press and slide of skin on skin. What he wouldn't give to grab those amazing breasts and knead them, touch them all over and suckle.

Natsu opened his eyes in shock as Lucy bit his tongue. Licking her lips and grinning, she attacked his ear lobe. Her hot breath made his heart race. "I am going to fuck you senseless young master Dragneel." Lucy bit his neck with bruising force. "I'm going to use you, and after if you're lucky, I'll allow you your own release."

"I expect nothing less … princess," Natsu groaned. His cock becoming stiffer as Lucy roughly palmed him.

"You really like punishment, don't you?" This time Lucy gave Natsu a sweet kiss; soft and caring. Pulling away, she searched his eyes and smiled wickedly at his disappointment. "Not everything is going to go your way. You should realize that."

He bucked his hips up and pouted. Lucy read his face. He wanted to complain and was afraid she'd pull away and deny the both of them satisfaction. In complete control, Lucy pushed Natsu's shirt off his shoulders. One finger trailed down the center of his chest as Lucy caressed her own breast. She blinked slowly and her smile spread wide his expression grew strained. "You're not ready."

"It's a shame that I can't touch you too." Natsu poured his sincerity into his words, he'd willingly die for the chance to stroke Lucy.

Natsu gasped. Lucy pulled his cock forward and after pulling on it as if checking to see it was attached firmly, she impaled herself. Her hissed indrawn breath bolstered Natsu's confidence. She sank down, grinding the skin of her bare lips against his pink pubic hair. Rising up, her breasts bounced. Natsu supported them with his bound hands and guided the left breast into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Lucy threw her head back and fell back a bit, holding onto Natsu's knees. She grabbed the material of his pants, trying to keep herself grounded as she rode his cock. Up and down, up and down. She angled her hips in a frenzy, trying to find the friction she desired.

He suctioned her nipple into his mouth and canted his hips up in jagged jerks as he suckled.

Lucy opened her knees wider, clenched her kegel muscles and let loose a scream. Leaning backward further, her breast popped free of Natsu's mouth. Euphoria washed over her body in a giant wave, her orgasm sapping her strength. Slumping her body into his, Lucy panted, long minutes before her breathing slowed down.

"That it?"

Lucy realized Natsu was still hard inside of her. He was flexing his hips, short bursts of panting breaths leaving his parted lips.

"First round only, now you get a reward." Lucy worked to loosen the tie keeping his hands bound. One last tug and he was free. Natsu immediately grabbed the luscious breasts he'd been dying to touch.

Palms full of soft pillowy goodness, he squeezed and smiled. "I'm good to go for lots more rounds if you'll let me." His smile became a smirk. "Today and every day, my lucky princess Lucy."


	19. Intimacy - Sequel to 'Sexting'

Nalu Love Fest 2016

Prompt: Intimacy

Rating: nsfw, mature

High School, no Magic AU

A sequel to 'Sexting'

Word Count: 944

* * *

Natsu cradled Lucy in his arms, grinning as he shifted her into a fireman's carry. He slapped her on the ass making her squeal. "That's what you get for being so naughty."

"You started it by stealing my phone and taking …" Lucy gulped before lowering her voice. "Erotic photos."

"You liked them, didn't you?"

"What made you do that?" Lucy squirmed on his shoulder as Natsu strode to her bedroom. His footsteps echoed in the emptiness of the mansion. "I'm not complaining, but it was unexpected."

Natsu patted Lucy on her rump, this time, his hand slipping under her skirt. "Nice, where'd you leave your panties?" He chuckled, "I was thinking of taking them as a prize." He set Lucy on her feet, opened her bedroom door and ushered her inside with a flourish. "Just thinking about your panties sopping wet has me all fired up."

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Lucy opened her picture files and scrolled to the shot of Natsu stroking his erection. "Consider it a trade, take my panties, but I want more pictures like this." Lucy clenched her thighs and suppressed a full body shiver. She hugged her phone to her chest. "I imagined myself touching you and wanted your hands on me so bad."

Natsu grinned and held out his hand. "Right now all we need is each other. Let's put away our phones and become intimately re-acquainted."

"Mmm, I can do that." Lucy chucked Natsu under the chin and giggled at his look of outrage. "Aw, am I putting out your fire?" She backed away from him, walking into the edge of her bed and dropping down with more giggles.

With a low growl, Natsu covered Lucy with his body. He divested his girlfriend of her phone, rolling over to toss hers and his onto the nightstand. Turning back, he kissed her neck, nibbling and then nipping at the tender skin. "There's only one way to quench this fire."

His moist breath and heated words made Lucy moan. Natsu, for all his seeming innocence, was in private a domineering lover. She hooked her legs around his and arched her hips into his. "That's what I like to hear."

"I aim to please." He laced his fingers with hers, dark eyes gleamed passion. "I'm going to make you wet." Natsu flicked his gaze from Lucy's eyes to her lips and back again before uttering more promises. "I will ruin you for anyone else Lucy, you are mine - now and always." Natsu attacked her lips, his heated kiss melting Lucy's last inhibitions. His tongue tangled with hers, tasting and being tasted in turn.

Eager hands, his and hers, tore off the restricting clothes they wore. Naked, they grappled. Need made them frenzied. Touching and grinding on each other, Lucy crowed in exultation as she rose overtop her lover. "You're mine too, and I'm going to ride." She threw her head back and shook her hair, the golden strands mesmerizing Natsu. As many times as they'd made love, he was always amazed he'd managed to attract such a wonderful woman.

The bed squeaked in a rhythm old as time. Natsu screwed his eyes shut as Lucy rolled her hips, rising and sinking on his hardened length. The wet heat clamped around his flesh made him want to howl. Her lust and his combined to make it feel like the room was spinning.

"I'm close!" Lucy panted, "I'm gonna come." She licked her lips, her gaze sharp to her lover. "Make me come."

Natsu dug his heels into the mattress and arched his hips, grasping Lucy's in a bruising hold. "I love feeling you from the inside, you're so warm. You're so tight." He grunted, Lucy clenched her thighs. Natsu gasped as Lucy rose up and slid down his erection, her sheath gripping him tight.

Both all too soon and not soon enough, orgasms rippled through their bodies. Lucy screamed a pure high note. Natsu swore a mighty oath. They held tight to each other as the spasms shook them. Sated for the moment, Lucy and Natsu burrowed under the comforter.

"I love you." Lucy pressed a tired kiss to Natsu's shoulder where she'd viciously bitten him in the throes of passion.

He stared at her, "I love you." Natsu let his forehead knock gently against Lucy's, his gaze glowing in its intensity. "You're the better part of me."

He gasped as Lucy pinched his cheek and laughed. Her voice was rough but all the sweeter for it, "I don't know about that, but I love you just the way you are."

Pique foremost in his tone, Natsu replied heatedly. "You are part of me Lucy, the part that's smarter and -"

Lucy pressed a finger against Natsu's lips. "Shh. I don't keep score with 'smarter', it's more than enough that we connect the way we do." She grabbed one of Natsu's hands and held it to her cheek. "You're the better part of me too."

In the small hours of the night, Lucy and Natsu found themselves stirred to passion once again. Kisses and caresses escalated into a raging inferno. A seething passion grew where only each other's touch served as an anchor to reality. The true intimacy began as they cooled down and began to whisper dreams to each other. Holding tight to each other, they communicated. A message more than words, more than love; a connection to each other built to last through decades.


	20. A Bite of Pie

Nalu Love Fest 2016

Prompt: Bite

Rating: nsfw, mature, smut

Word Count: 3787

'A Bite of Pie'

Sequel to 'Lucy Princess Lucy' ~ at least the same AU, dedicated to Dark Shining Light ~ thanks for the request, after that kind of savage review, your desire to read my 'work', has given me the desire to write more

* * *

"Run!" Lucy shoved Natsu behind her, thrusting the keys at him blindly. "Get to the limo and leave!"

"What about you?" His voice went high and thin, "I can't just leave you!"

Lucy pulled out her gun and ordered him to leave again. It was eerie quiet now. The park, not ten minutes before had been bustling with movement. Families strolling, screaming children and vendors hawking overpriced summer treats. Not-so-funny what one maniac with a knife could make happen.

"You can leave me, so I can do my job." Lucy made sure to point her pistol down. She turned to glare at the person she'd pledged to guard with her life. "I'd rather be dead than have to tell your father I let his son die."

Natsu paled at her strong words, wanting to argue with Lucy. Seeing the determination in the set of her lips and knitted brows made him falter. His lover was gone, replaced by a fierce warrior. He lowered his gaze. Heaving a sigh, Natsu nodded. "I'll get to the limo."

"See that you do." Lucy reached out to gently push Natsu's chest.

Dread made him shiver. "Be careful."

Lucy let her lips curve up the tiniest amount. "Aren't I always?" She snapped to attention as high pitched giggling began to echo. "Fuck, don't go. Stay behind me."

"I see you!" Greasy hair flopped over the man's eyes, but it didn't hide the gleam of crazy. "Let's be friends! I'm gonna hug you with Sheila!" He staggered forward, his knife in his left hand pointed towards Lucy. "She's thirsty, so thirsty."

Her weight balanced on the balls of her feet, Lucy was poised to react. Their assailant noticed the gun in her hand. "You can't shoot an unarmed man."

Coolly, as if they weren't in mortal danger, Lucy said, "It's my job." She raised her pistol and aimed for the man's right leg. "Isn't that a knife in your hand?"

"Don't you dare talk about Sheila like that!" The man, his tattered clothes betraying the hard times he'd endured rubbed his forehead with his right hand. Smears of fresh dirt made him look even more threatening. "She's all I have, you don't get to judge her!"

"I'm warning you, I will shoot," said Lucy. Her eyes tracked the tragic figure as he pulled on his hair and began to wail. The man laughed and cried. He mumbled to himself, repeating, 'Sheila', over and over, becoming more agitated.

"This is my final warning -"

How the man's vocal chords produced such a high unearthly shriek, Lucy didn't know or care to understand. The man screamed incoherently, clutching his forehead with both hands. He began laughing with his next breath, waving his knife wildly. "I'm warning you, I'm warning you!"

"Don't do this, I can get you help." Lucy offered. Her grip and aim never wavered, all her attention on the attacker.

Spittle flew and the man roared, "You never loved me! I don't need your help, Sheila!" He charged Lucy, tackling her; one hand a claw tearing at her eyes and the other aimed at stabbing her vitals. Lucy allowed herself to fall, using his weight and momentum to roll their bodies so that she ended on top. Quick reflexes gave her the edge even if he had manic strength. Lucy slammed her assailant's knife hand on the gravel path, so hard his weapon fell from his numbed hand.

"Sheila! Baby, don't leave me, I love you!" The man sobbed, twisting and contorting his body to snatch his knife. "Sheila!"

Lucy kneed the man in the gut and smashed his windpipe with her forearm. "Sheila would be very disappointed in you." She leaned her weight against his airway, grim determination making her sneer. "Very disappointed."

"Is he dead?" Natsu felt some of the ice leave his veins. "Are you okay?" Dithering, he made to help Lucy off the downed man, but pulled his hands back and waited for her to stand on her own before pulling her into a fierce hug. "Tell me you're okay!" He patted his hands up her back to reassure himself she was fine.

"Unconscious." Lucy let out a shuddering breath, "He's just knocked out." She relaxed into his embrace. "I'm okay."

* * *

Always suspicious, Igneel Dragneel ordered an investigation of the knife-wielder. This made sense, for a rich man can never be too careful with the lives of his family. Was it random chaos or more sinister forces at work? Concern made him curtail all excursions his son had planned until his private eyes had proven beyond all doubt the deranged man had been a true random factor.

Natsu brooded. The first few days after the 'incident', he had only known the immense relief that Lucy was unharmed. The more he thought about how many things could have gone wrong, the more unsettled and anxious he became. Lucy didn't have much to say to anyone and behind the wheel, she was all business.

Weeks passed and Natsu battled his doubts and fears alone. Every time he mentioned how dangerous Lucy's job was, she shut down. Her answers were adjoined with 'yes, Master Dragneel' or 'no, Master Dragneel'. More prim and proper than any of their interactions had ever been in the months since becoming lovers.

Natsu suspected his father knew of the intimate relations between himself and his bodyguard. He also felt that Igneel approved of the no-nonsense attitude Lucy had. His father wasn't the type to worry over a person's pedigree. He had built his own fortune with his bare hands and wits. Natsu asked to vacation at one of the remote and smaller houses his family possessed. Arguing that Lucy was enough staff, he gained permission for two weeks of indolent relaxation. Time alone on the isolated property was all Natsu could concentrate on. He wanted to gain Lucy's undivided attention.

Lucy received orders to pack herself a suitcase with all the necessities for two weeks. The day before departure, she was given a map and directions along with the security codes for the small vacation home.

The rustic charm of the cabin excited Lucy. The hours of driving her morose charge had been draining her energy. Arriving fuelled her enthusiasm once again until she realized there were no other occupants of the dwelling.

It was a shack compared to the mansion the Dragneel family normally occupied. This simple house was built around a tree and held the basics. It had a pot-bellied stove for cooking, a crude bathroom and hammocks slung for sleeping. The fence and gate surrounding the property were vastly more high-tech. Cameras scoped out every movement. Even birds couldn't fly from tree to tree without being filmed.

She parked the limo under an ancient oak tree, plodding to the trunk to remove the supplies and luggage. Natsu emerged from the backseat, yawning and stretching - a giant self-satisfied grin on his handsome face. "Hope you know how to stoke a fire, or we're gonna be eating cold food." Natsu crossed his arms as Lucy made a non-committal hum. "I could have gotten some of the other servants to come too, but I thought you'd like the freedom to fuck out in the open."

"…" Lucy dropped Natsu's suitcase in the dirt and then hers on top of his. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, you're back." Natsu picked the luggage up and trotted into the cabin, ignoring the sputtering woman who hauled the food behind him.

He hadn't been here in years, but old memories began to stir. His father had spent most of his time with him at the fishing hole, bragging how it had kept him fed as a youth. There was a meadow nearby too, beyond the pond. It held peace - nature untouched other than the monitoring technology cleverly concealed.

"I'm your bodyguard and driver, not your ever-loving cook and slave!"

"Oh, most of that's true." Natsu set the bags down and turned to face the irate blonde. "I've been doing my best to make you my love slave, but it seems like my efforts have fallen short. I love you, but you don't happen to love me."

Lucy let Natsu remove the provisions from her hands without argument. She frowned, her mouth moved without words leaving. Confusion was painted all over her face as she watched him settle the box down on the dusty countertop.

"You haven't let me close at all." Natsu shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "After that nut-job almost skewered you with a knife, sure, we've fucked, but you don't let me have access to the real you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy forced her face to betray nothing. This was the most critical point. As long as she held her feelings back, then Natsu could find a woman worthy of his status. A fling was just that, a temporary attraction that should burn itself out - and once done, never revisited. "I'm pretty sure it's the real me that holds you down and fucks your brains out."

"Our bodies battle it out, but you're not there." Pretending nonchalance, Natsu shrugged. "It's still pretty good, or else I wouldn't bother. But if I wanted to make love to an empty-headed doll, I'd marry any one of the debutants my dad's been pushing at me."

Crack! Lucy hauled off and slapped Natsu's face. "Doll? Is that anything like a princess?" She grimaced, letting air hiss from her lips. "There's no way I'd let you use me once you decided to father the next instalment of Dragneels."

"My princess," Natsu captured Lucy's hand and kissed it tenderly, ignoring his reddened cheek. "I said, 'if I wanted', not that I would." His tongue licked her palm obscenely, wet and moist. "I only want you."

"You have me, for as long as it's convenient," said Lucy, trying to keep herself impassive. "For the both of us, it's a free pass to fuck until something better comes along." She kept her eyes trained on his, sickened and relieved at the pain that showed on his face as she spoke.

"Then let's fuck right now." Back ramrod straight, steel in his voice, Natsu commanded his lover. "Leave the supplies and luggage. Follow me." He snagged a blanket off the closer hammock and stalked out behind the cottage. From the sounds alone, he knew Lucy was following him. Twigs snapped and pebbles rattled loose from the path. He walked until the light dimmed, finding what had to be an old campsite. A ring of fire-blackened stones laid beside a grassy knoll. Tossing the blanket down, Natsu stripped. He watched Lucy, removing every stitch of clothing without saying anything.

He desired more than anything to discuss his wants, but knew his limitations. His gifts were more in line with physical actions than words. "Strip or suffer the consequences."

Lucy nodded, a ghost of a smile on her lips. If this was to be her grand good-bye, she wanted to give her absolute best performance. She tossed her cap behind her and shook her hair loose, unbuttoned her shirt and let it join her hat. After toeing off her shoes, she began to ease her uniform pants down her legs.

Lounging, Natsu said, "Hurry or I'm gonna help you."

"I don't have lots of money, rip my clothes and I'll make you suffer." She promised Natsu with a glare. "You can give me the time I need."

"Oh? I should wait a lifetime before getting serious?" Natsu sneered and it made Lucy's blood run cold. She hadn't seen much of this behaviour before. "I won't wait further." He pushed himself up and captured her hands. "Right now, I want you." Natsu stared his blazing green eyes into her confused brown ones. "I'm taking what I can before you throw me away."

Natsu kissed Lucy, forcing his tongue into her mouth, desperate to imprint his longing on the woman. He tried to drink in her sounds, memorizing every tiny detail to savour later.

Depression sudden and overwhelming struck Lucy. If all she would ever have was memories of her love, she wanted the most vibrant and vivid of instances to cherish.

Lucy held tight onto Natsu's arms, nails biting into his flesh. "You can't take what I willingly give." She sank down, pulling Natsu with her onto the blanket. She rolled, limbs tangling with his. "All of me is for you tonight."

"Not good enough," Snarled Natsu. "I won't be pacified with one night." He bit at her shoulder, marking it with a big bruise. "Nor with two, or three."

"I can't promise anything more!" Lucy cried, "We're not meant to last beyond this brief moment!"

"Like hell!" Natsu swore, his voice cracked. "We're unbeatable together." Suddenly his lips against her flesh gentled. "Together, that's what I want from you."

"I'm not suitable, I'm your bodyguard."

"Fuck that shit." Natsu clutched Lucy tighter. "I've never cared about that."

"Well, I care." Lucy let her tears free, they slid down her cheeks. "We're from two different worlds, and there're expectations I can't meet." She wrapped her arms around Natsu and hugged him, trying hard to disguise her trembles. "You'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Special? It'll be first place or nothing." Anger made him snarl, "I'm not taking anything less." He straddled her body. "But I will take you, and fuck some sense into your weirdo brain." Natsu tore the underwear off Lucy and dove his fingers between her legs. "Feel that? Just the pregame show."

Lucy arched up and rolled against his hand gasping.

"You want more? Tell me you love me and make me believe it."

"I can't."

"You will," Natsu stilled his fingers, "or I'm done." He loomed over the prostrate woman. "Don't you love me?"

"Love isn't always the answer." Almost sobbing, Lucy turned her head away, wanting her distress to go unnoticed by Natsu. "Why can't we part as friends?"

"We're not parting." Natsu was wild-eyed now, his hand gripping her shoulder with bruising force. "You're staying with me, I won't let you go." Natsu pressed his lips to Lucy, closing his eyes and sighing.

She returned his passion ten-fold. A spark danced in his stomach, warming his whole body. Her sweet kiss was a balm to his soul; his worry over her chosen profession was still there, but he suppressed it for now.

Moan, groans, and assorted carnal sounds assaulted the air. On her hands and knees, Lucy revelled in Natsu's possession. He held tight to her hips, slamming their bodies together, over and over. Her loud cries spurred him to push deeper, mark her body and soul to prove to himself that she desired him above all others. He sucked in air through his bared teeth, his cheeks aching.

Lucy shivered as her orgasm whipped through her body. All the highs and lows of their relationship flashing in front of her eyes. Against her will, but inevitable, she screamed, "I love you Natsu!"

Natsu let out a strangled yell. Lucy's confession signalled his release. "I love you, Lucy!" It was both a promise and a fervent wish. "Never leave me, I'm so lonely without you!" Collapsing overtop her, Natsu rolled their bodies to lay facing each other. Panting, he grinned. "You can't leave me, I need you."

"I think you're right. I need you too." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "But I don't want to hold you back from the future your father has planned for you."

Natsu scowled. "Like the future, you almost gave away? You could have died so easily protecting me." He grabbed Lucy's left hand and held it over his chest. "I was just drifting along without purpose until you woke me up."

"You're the heir to the Fire King of New York."

"That's just incidental, Lucy." His hand tightened overtop hers. "Being born into a family is a beginning - choosing who will become your family is much more important."

"You know mine is gone, I don't have anything to offer." Lucy closed her eyes and sighed.

Natsu angled his head forward, touching his forehead to hers. "For such a smart woman, you're being dumb and missing the point." He let hope brighten his voice. "I choose you and I want you to choose me."

"I'm just the hired help!"

"I've never thought of you as anything less than wonderful." Natsu stared into her eyes. "My childhood friend, the person I took lessons with, vacations, we had the chicken pox together … the list goes on and on, Lucy."

"And for all that time I always knew I was an extra obligation to your father." Lucy struggled to keep her voice from breaking, "If my father hadn't been his accountant, I'd have been sent to an orphanage. It's just pure dumb luck."

"Ah, yes - my lucky princess Lucy." Natsu snuggled closer to Lucy. "I was fascinated with you from the first time we met."

"I was only four years old, I don't remember much." Memories stirred, a vague sense of what he was talking about surfaced. Lucy frowned in concentration. "There were way more adults than children there, and you wore the ugliest blue short-panted suit ever."

"Yeah, I was not happy to be forced into that outfit."

"And we got into trouble over some cake, didn't we?"

"You took the blame for me."

* * *

"Is this whole house just for you and your mommy and daddy?" The little blonde girl ran up to the pouting boy. "Why are you upset? You gots lots of presents! I saw more get piled behind the birthday cake. That's the biggest cake I ever saw! It looks real pretty, all fancy like your clothes!"

"Who are you? I don't know you, weirdo."

"I'm Lucy!" She smiled wide, "Pleased ta meet ya!"

"Sheesh, that's not a proper greeting!" The boy thrust out a hand and his disdain dropped when Lucy took it gingerly. He pumped her hand up and down, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, welcome to my party."

Giggling Lucy tried to pull free. A devilish smirk on his face, Natsu refused to let go until he gave a noisy smacking kiss to the back of her hand. "That's what daddy does with his female guests."

Lucy looked in horror at the slobber on her hand. "That's yucky!" She skipped over to the table next to the cake and took a napkin, cleaning her hand. Lucy turned to walk back to the boy she'd just met, but he was already beside her, gazing at the cake with incredible hunger.

"It looks good. I wanna eat some now."

"It's for after silly! My mommy told me I's gotta wait until I'm served." Lucy giggled more. "Doncha know this stuff?"

"I'm hungry now!" In front of his new friend, Natsu had to show-off. He scooped out a handful of cake and icing from the base of the cake and stuffed it in his mouth, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk as he chewed. The look of distress on Lucy's face was enough to make him laugh as he went to grab another handful.

"You can't!" Stronger than she looked, Lucy stepped between him and the cake. With the napkin she'd used to clean his slobber, she tried to wipe his face and hands. "Won't your mommy get upset if you make a mess? My mommy always keeps me neat and clean!"

"My daddy says I'm gonna be in charge of ev'thing when I'm bigger." Natsu frowned, plans shifting in his head. If the little girl wouldn't let him eat cake, then he'd feed her some. She'd find out how good it was and then together they'd stuff their stomachs. "It's my birthday, I want you to have cake now!" He took the napkin Lucy held and scraped off a big swirl of icing. "Try it!"

"O-okay." Lucy no sooner agreed than Natsu stuck his load of icing into her mouth, scraping it off his finger against her teeth. He cackled to see her look of surprise. His laughter attracted the attention of passing servants.

Lucy liked the sugary taste and abandoning her usual manners, she gouged out a sample from the same spot. She closed her eyes in bliss, the cake was so chocolaty! In a hurry to make it up to her new friend, she dove in again and presented a handful to Natsu. "It's so good!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Natsu and Lucy felt their stomachs fill with stones. The lady in the black and white outfit was mad! She was frowning with pinched lips and mean eyes.

"Master Dragneel, how many times have you been told to leave that cake alone?" Her voice became shrill and just as mean as her eyes. "Your father and mother will be so disappointed."

"I-I-I did it." Lucy flinched as the lady turned suddenly to face her. The little white lacy cap on top of her head tilted crazily, half on and half off. Feeling a bit better to see the lady wasn't perfect, Lucy nodded and then hung her head. "It was so pretty and I wanted to see if it tasted good. Natsu only had some 'cause I made him."

"Very well, but be assured I know young Master Dragneel only does as he wishes." The lady dressed in black and white sighed. "Both of you, follow me, I must make you presentable."

Natsu grinned and took Lucy's hand, pulling her along. "Yay, presents!"

Precocious beyond her years, Lucy muttered, "I don't think you know what she means."

* * *

"Lucy, you've been looking after me ever since we met." Natsu slid a finger under her chin and licked his lips before speaking again. "It's time to let me look after you too."

"I don't know what to say." Lucy stared back at her lover. "I'm half naked, out in the middle of nowhere on a blanket and it's starting to get dark."

Mischief danced in Natsu's green eyes. "Let's get you all the way naked, shall we?" He flicked the catch of her bra open and flung it away. "Better?" Grinning, Natsu leaned to the side and pulled Lucy on top of his body. "This works for me."

"You will be finding that for me later, but, yes." Lucy gazed down at Natsu's beloved face. "I can feel what you mean." She smirked and rolled her hips against his.

He laughed and cradled her face in his hands, kissing her sweetly at first, then with more passion. Maybe they wouldn't talk everything through tonight, but they had started. "When we get back to the shack, I think I'd like a bite of cake."

"Shut up and have a bite of pie."


	21. Prankapalooza (Moans)

Nalu Love Fest 2016

Prompt: moans

Rating: nsfw, mature, implied shenanigans

Word Count: 347

High School AU, no magic, same AU as 'Sexting'

'Prankapalooza'

* * *

This is also a belated birthday present to rocktqueen ~ sorry this is late, but I love ya lots 3

* * *

At first, Lucy thought it was her imagination. She'd been daydreaming almost all day, anticipating movie night on the couch with Natsu. There were three classic movies waiting and a blanket to snuggle under. Her dad was gone on a business trip, not to mention she'd given the servants extra time off.

The first movie was something funny they could both enjoy. The second was a choice so familiar she could recite dialogue as the actors spoke. Half way through the third movie (a selection rated R) she'd be vocalizing her pleasure. Lucy had taken the moans sounding from her purse as part of the current events she had parading in her mind. Only the husky and lustful sounds that Natsu made as she pleasured him were not on replay from her memory. They were coming from her phone, louder and louder.

Lucy frantically dug in the depths of her purse, cell phone eluding her fingertips. Her heart hammered against her ribs. A litany of curses flowed from her lips, only slowing once she grabbed the phone and accepted the call. Lucy yelled into the receiver, "Jackass! I will get you back!"

Natsu's loud cackling had her pulling the phone away from her ear. She threatened him before ending the call and then muting the ringer. Smirking, she put the phone away. Turning back to her locker, Lucy began to load her bag with the textbooks she needed.

Loud, carnal moans, now interspersed with Natsu calling 'Lucy', came from her purse. "Fuck!" The blonde dropped to her knees. Her back to the hallway full of shuffling students and dumped it out, finding her phone a bit faster this time. "I'm gonna kill you Natsu." She viciously stabbed the alarm off.

"No, you won't!" Natsu squatted beside his girlfriend and began helping. "You love me, especially when I get you making those same sounds." He grinned wider, "Though not exactly the same, on account you're gasping my name."

"Quiet!"

"Too late, Luce." Natsu hefted Lucy's book bag and mock-staggered from the weight of it. "Did you want more naked pictures of me instead?"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I've been late with the prompts, but eventually I'll get them all done.**_


	22. Soon (prompt: fingers)

**Fingers**

**Prince/bodyguard AU**

**Rating: mature, implied intense shenanigans**

**Nalu Love Fest 2016**

**'Soon'**

**Oh, I know it's been ever so long, but here's some smut ~ ok, it's really implied smut, but it's what I got. I do want to finish all the prompts, but life keeps interrupting. Eh, sooner or later, right?**

**Word Count: 676**

* * *

Lucy slapped Natsu's fingers. The priest did his best to ignore the pout on the groom's face and the bride's reciprocal angry glare as well. Normally, she'd allow him any liberty - and how! Right now, there was no way she'd let him dip his hands into her bodice. That, was for _after _the ceremony. After signing the certificate, dining, and dancing.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu gave a low-lidded predatory gaze to his new wife. He dipped her and met her lips with his in a most definite claiming kiss.

Having executed countless wedding ceremonies, the priest had inured himself to the first kiss. He'd grown blasé to wet kisses, long kisses and loud kisses. But this kiss had something of a volcanic passionate quality. The crowd didn't hear Lucy's appreciative moan, but the clergyman did and he gulped at the feelings engendered by it. He watched, fascinated more than any celibate man had any right to be.

Lucy relaxed in her husband's embrace, reaching and delving her fingers into his hair. All too soon and not near long enough, they broke for air. Facing the congregation with fingers entwined, they smiled at each other. Raising arms in triumph, the next smile was shared with their guests.

As the Fire King of New York, Mr. Igneel Dragneel had a dragon's horde of money. He'd spared no expense on making the reception memorable with fine food and entertainment. ...but one critical thing he had overlooked. He'd forgotten to factor in the unconventional attitudes of his son and new daughter-in-law. At the head table Natsu was pouting on account of its misleading name. Lucy grabbed Natsu's wandering fingers. He'd tried once again to burrow underneath her skirts. Lucy had no real issue with this - but not until they were alone.

A mostly melodic cacophony arose from guests smacking forks against glasses. Lucy pulled Natsu to her and possessed his mouth in a bruising kiss. She finally released him and he smiled back at her, fingers touching his tingling lips.

Dancing to Natsu's choice of the first song, Lucy shivered. Natsu's fingers on her back swooped up her spine. He grinned. Lucy gave him another smouldering look. She said, "Soon," promising all sorts of delights with her unblinking gaze. "Not before we're behind locked doors." She winked and his answering grin displayed the tips of his canines.

Lucy and Natsu raised their glasses in another toast, this one presented by the best man. Natsu gave his bride a wink and dipped a finger in his champagne. Lucy leaned close. Blocking people's views with her back, she guided his finger into her mouth. Delighting at Natsu's look of hunger and passion she said, "Soon, but not yet."

Natsu's smile was proud. Lucy picked up the knife to cut their wedding cake and did a quick toss in the air, spinning the blade. She shifted her grip and waited for his fingers to join hers. Together they stabbed into the sweet confection. Natsu picked up a morsel of cake as did Lucy; standing close, feeding each other.

Hours later, they danced amid the packed dance floor. Natsu held Lucy's hands on his hips as she gyrated behind him. Her fingers dug hard and she whispered into his ear, "Soon, very soon."

Bird seed and flower petals pelted them as they ran from the banquet and into the waiting car. The sky twinkled with stars competing for attention. Lucy and Natsu wrestled in the back of the limo, hunger and desire their only companions.

Elevator cameras kept them from achieving union on the ride up to their honeymoon suite - but only just. Lucy allowed and enjoyed the bliss Natsu's fingers gave her as they travelled high in the sky.

Natsu swept Lucy into his arms and carried her over the threshold, gently setting her on her feet. He shut the door and locked it with a satisfied smirk. Inside the honeymoon suite was a paradise of rose petals, dim lighting and soft music. Lucy kissed Natsu's fingers and smiled. "Now."


	23. Audience (prompt: toys)

**Prompt: Toys**

**Nalu Love Fest 2016**

**High School AU, no magic, same universe as the other High School AUs**

**'Audience'**

**Word Count: 369, guess it's just a drabble, but it's a complete drabble idea anyhow ~**

**Rating: nsfw, mature ~ 0.0 ~**

**summary: Using sex toys wasn't an admission of failure as a man Natsu figured, it was only a mark of how advanced his prowess was - the need for extra stimulation was a boon to both he and his lover. Really, what he wanted was for Lucy to get rid of the actual toys in her room - the stuffed animals were starting to give him the heebie jeebies. No toy should grin as they watched him give his lover what for - that was just _wrong._**

**_Also, this jumps right into action - if you're underage, for the love of all that is good, do NOT read further. _**

* * *

Natsu inched the vibrator deep into a writhing Lucy, licking his lips as she arched her hips into the air. "Tell me how much you love it!"

"Fuck, don't stop!" Her head turned side to side on her pillow, eyes shut tight and her lips dry.

He adjusted his kneeling position and darted his tongue out, tracing her dripping flesh. Her taste was silky and smooth. Overcome with passion, he withdrew the buzzing toy and introduced his own throbbing erection. Lucy squealed and thrashed. Her sensitivity had been cultivated to the extreme. The welcome heat and girth of her lover's member now forced her into voicing her passion.

Together they strove to achieve nirvana; gyrating, thrusting and grinding against one another. The bed springs sang a distressed song, squeaking high pitched protestations. Rough breathing became louder as Lucy arched her back and screamed her pleasure. Natsu gave another deep plunge into his lover, stiffened and released. His last powerful thrust made the headboard knock against the wall with a giant smack - sending Lucy's collection of stuffed animals above the bed tumbling down onto the still-joined couple.

"Fuck!" Natsu swatted several plushies off his body. "Ugh!"

Lucy giggled at Natsu's consternation. "They're just toys - no need to get upset."

He rolled his eyes. "There's toys, and then there's toys Lucy. I have no issues with regular things. You know? Like vibrators, cock rings, that rabbit vibrator you love so much, anal beads, nipple clamps - but can you clear your room of your childhood toys?"

"Fine," Lucy laughed some more. "Never pegged you for a guy that couldn't handle an audience."

"Not true! It's just that your teddy bears are creepy!"

"Uh huh, wanna go another round, or do we have to put those away first?"

"Depends. Are you gonna laugh at me if I need to put them put away?" Natsu picked up a leering teddy bear and waved its arm.

"N-n-no!" Lucy gave up trying to keep her laughter captive. She giggled until her eyes teared. "Never let it be said I can't be responsible with my toys."

Natsu chuckled, his own laughter hearty and boisterous. "Ooh, then let's bring the rest of those out and you can prove it."

_**A/N: Which AU would you like to see for the next prompt (masturbation)? Are these long enough? Need more shenanigans? In any case, Thanks for reading! A special thanks to darkshininglight, impracticaldemon and twishadowhunter ~ **_


End file.
